Hojo Redux
by Lostremnant
Summary: The celebration of the defeat of the remnants is shortlived as people begin disappearing mysteriously. An alliance is formed between Rufus Shinra together with his Turks and Avalanche to battle the new evil that has risen.
1. Chapter 1 Reno Gets Into Trouble

HOJO REDUX

Chapter One

Reno Gets Into Trouble

Reno opened his eyes a slit and immediately closed them again as sunlight coming through a window sent stabbing pains through his head. His head already felt as though jackhammers were at work inside it.

The Turk layed quiet for a moment waiting for his memory to break through the pounding of his hangover and tell him what he had done the night before. Part of it was obvious of course. He had gotten drunk. That was routine whenever he wasn't on duty. When Reno recovered sufficiently enough to try opening his eyes again, he inspected the room he had woken up in.

It appeared to be the bedroom of a woman. There were lacy albeit a bit ragged curtains and furniture, the upholstery of which had once been a rich green but which now was faded to pastel. Sitting on one of the chairs was a stuffed toy chocobo in a color that no self-respecting chocobo would have been caught dead in. Reno didn't know why some women liked having stuffed animals in colors that didn't exist in nature and which looked so cutsey that it made him want to gag. He figured it must be a girl thing.

After a moment, Reno realized that he still had absolutely no memory of what had happened last night to get him where he was now. Not even fragments were floating around. His memory had apparently decided to take a week's vacation with no forwarding number. This was bad. It meant that he had not just gotten drunk last night but had gotten shit-faced, shell-shocked, jumping off a roof thinking he could fly like a fucking hero drunk.

_Gaiadamn did I get a hold of some cheap gut rot or something 'cause I surely don't remember getting here...wherever the fuck **here** is._ _Shit I gotta be more careful what I drink ._

Last night had been the culminating celebration of the defeat of the Sephiroth remnants and the cure of Geostigma. The celebration had been held at Tifa's bar, Seventh Heaven. For some reason known only to the brunette the Turks as well as their employer Rufus Shinra had been invited. So the evening had started off a bit tense. Despite the fact that the Turks and what was left of Avalanche had ended up allies in the fight against the three silver-haired brothers, no one seemed yet inclined to fully trust members of the other group.

But as the evening had advanced and the liquor had flowed freely, everyone had gradually relaxed and the party had gotten into full swing. And the last thing Reno remembered was the ninja girl Yuffie trying to pull that ex-Turk, Vincent Valentine onto the dance floor and that when Vincent had made a dignified retreat she had grabbed the arm of the nearest male who happened to be Reno and had started dancing with him...which just went to show that she must have been at least tipsy because normally she would have rather danced with Sephiroth than with Reno.

So as Reno slowly turned his head to look at who he had bedded the night before he prayed to whatever deity happened to be listening that his bedmate was not said ninja. Because if she awoke and found Reno in bed with her she would undoubtedly try to geld him with that giant shuriken of hers.

_Not that she'd succeed, the little brat. Fucking Wutaian royalty, thinks her shit don't stink. But Shiva I hope it ain't her next ta me 'cause if I gotta knock her o'er the head, Rufus'll be pissed...pissed? hell he'll fucking **kill** me._

The President of the currently drastically shrunken Shin-Ra Electric Company was patiently engaged in trying to form a type of alliance with Avalanche and definitely would not appreciate hard feelings being stirred up by the redheaded Turk. And Reno did not want to piss Rufus off at least not for some silly half-assed reason as getting drunk and bedding the ninja. Especially since Reno didn't have the desire to bed her ...at least when sober...because she annoyed the hell out of him and made his hand itch to slap her silly whenever she opened her mouth...which was always.

Reno turned his head, ignoring the pounding until he could see his bed partner. His eyes widened in shock. For a moment he simply stared. Then he closed his eyes and groaned inwardly.

_Fucking Shiva this is NOT funny. First I get knocked around by those Sephiroth wannabes and now this. Gaiadamn fate has it in for me._

Well his prayer had been answered...somewhat. The good news was that he had not bedded the ninja. But the deity who had answered his prayer must of had one sick sense of humor. For the bad news was that what Reno woke up next to made him wish that he **had** bedded the ninja. For he had fallen into bed with one of the most ugly women he had ever seen.

_Gaia, Hojo himself would probably have puked at the sight of this one. Even that nutjob musta had limits to what he could stomach._

Evidently the woman had lived a very hard life. But then Reno had lived a very hard life and yet he was still relatively decent looking at least on the outside. He made no guarantee as to what his interior looked like given his hard boozing and womanizing. His eyes flickered over the ravaged face of the woman he had apparently slept with and he shuddered. This memory would probably keep him celibate for at least a couple of weeks.

Some time in the past, someone had taken a blade to the woman's face. The wounds had not healed well and she was probably from the slums since there was no evidence of any plastic surgery even being attempted.

_And if she did go ta one of those facestretchers she needs ta go and get her money back 'cause he surely did one hell of a shitty job._

The woman's face was so scarred that it looked as though it had been spackled onto the skull. Most of her teeth had also been knocked out and she was drooling into the pillow. Her hair gave the concept of split ends a whole new meaning.

The woman suddenly shifted. Reno held his breath. But the woman settled into a new position and continued to sleep. A sense of urgency gripped Reno. He had to get out of there before she woke up. Because if she woke up and actually touched him, Reno felt he would fold up into a fetal position and begin whimpering.

Slowly Reno slid out of the bed. When he stood up there was a moment of vertigo as his body protested against being made to stand after all the alcohol it had consumed the night before. Reno told his body to behave itself. It didn't take long to locate his clothes...they were strewn right by the bed. He pulled them on and was relieved to find that his gun and his EMR were with his clothes.

_Tseng'd have my hide if I'd lost my gun and rod again. Especially if it was 'cause I got drunk. Man's just plain duty, duty, duty. Guy needs ta get laid. Maybe he wouldn't have such a stick up his ass if he was getting somethin' on a regular basis._

Swiftly Reno inspected his weapons to make sure they both were in good working order. The gun looked fine but when he rotated the EMR to inspect it he was faced with three empty slots on the rod's handle. Reno stared at the slots in disbelief.

_That thieving, Gaiadamned, ninja-playing, motor-mouthed little BITCH! She stole my materia! Fucking Shiva I'll break her fucking neck! I don't care if she is fucking Wutaian royalty! Nobody steals my fucking materia, NOBODY! _

Seething with anger, Reno glared at the still sleeping woman on the bed. His eyes narrowed. The woman was probably going to give him trouble. With his Turk uniform and crimson hair, it would be simplicity itself for her to find out who her bed partner had been... if he hadn't already told her in his drunken stupor.

He had the urge to put the silencer on his gun and eliminate the possibility of any problems from the woman. Reno considered it and then sighed. It wasn't like the old days before Sephiroth had gone looney and dropped Meteor onto Midgar. Back then no one cared about the people in the slums and no one asked many questions when one of the slum people ended up dead because it was such a frequent occurrence. But things were different now. For one thing there were far fewer people in Midgar. It was harder to just blend in and the hostility towards Shin-Ra and the Turks meant every step had to be carefully considered.

_Some mako junkie pulling a knife or a slum gang making a hit and nobody'd even blink. But if one o' us Turks does anything like that these days..._

It ruled out putting a bullet between the eyes of a woman just because he was embarrassed to have been so drunk as to fall into bed with her.

_Damn! If the others find out about this, I'll never hear the end of it._

He could almost hear the laughter, the smutty jokes. The thought motivated him into action. There were two doors leading from the room. The one door was open and a glance showed him the bathroom beyond it. There evidently was a window in the bathroom for early morning sunlight lit up the interior. The bathroom did not look like it had been cleaned in months. Reno shuddered again. He was a slob but even he kept his bathroom reasonably clean.

He turned his attention to the other door which was closed. As he moved towards it, his thumb automatically rolled the knob on his EMR and he felt a faint vibration through the rod as the field activated.For all he knew, the woman shared her place with others... in any case he had absolutely no idea what lay on the other side of the door.

_Way to secure yer surroundings 'fore ya sleep, Reno. Ya lucky ya didn't wake up with yer throat slit._

When Reno reached the door, he put his ear against it. There were no sounds coming from the other side. The door was secured by a cheap deadbolt that wouldn't keep a determined three year old out. It was the kind of lock found on inn room doors not so much to really provide security as to keep honest people honest. Reno was certain then that the door was an interior door and did not lead to the outside. It also led him to believe that there were definitely other people living there otherwise why would the woman have a lock on her bedroom door?

Reno moved to the side of the door, putting his back against the wall beside it. With his EMR in combat ready stance, he cautiously took hold of the bolt and began to slide it open. The bolt made a raspy sound of protest and Reno winced. He stopped for a moment to listen. He heard nothing and began to slide the bolt again. Again it protested and again he stopped to listen.

It took three more times of that rasp, stop, listen, before the bolt finally cleared. Reno dropped his hand to the doorknob and turned it. It screeched. Reno swore softly.

_Damnit don't these people know what oil is for?_

He shook his head as the thought flashed through his mind. Why would they need to oil a bedroom door? People usually didn't sneak out of bedrooms after all. Though he had snuck out of plenty of them in his day and here he was doing it again.

Reno smirked at the thought and then returned to the job of getting the door open without waking either the woman who was now snoring fretfully on the bed...

_Ya sure know how ta pick 'em, Reno._

...or any others who might be in the room beyond. Thankfully after that one frenzied little screech the doorknob decided to cooperate and the door swung open inch by inch.

The room beyond was darkened but Reno could make out a couch, some stuffed chairs...with said stuffing beginning to come out...paint peeled end tables and a television that looked as though it had definitely seen better days. Beyond this room was an archway through which he could make out a kitchen.

Reno eased himself through the doorway and quietly pulled the door shut behind him. There was no one in the darkened room which he gathered to be a kind of common room. There were doors along three of the walls. By the archway next to the kitchen was a door the look of which indicated that it lead to the outside.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Reno headed quickly for that door and the freedom it offered. He was about halfway there when out of the dimness behind him came a low guttural growl. Reno froze.

_Shit. Don't tell me...do NOT tell me that these jokers got a guard animal. I don't need this._

Slowly so as not to provoke, Reno turned his head and looked back over his shoulder. And swore under his breath.

Standing there bristling with simmering bezerker rage was a dog. Dog however was not a word that adequately got across the menace of this creature. It stood about four feet high, its body solid muscle its head a block of hardened bone with a muzzle of teeth that had been filed to be even more pointed and sharp then they were naturally...and they were already very pointed and sharp naturally.

Bred in the slums and by the slums to guard the riches of drug lords and vice merchants alike there was nothing elegant or attractive about the beast. It was bred to kill and to kill with as much pain and mess as possible because a messy painful death was a deterrent to others who might have the same notion to betray and steal from those much more powerful than themselves.

Reno regarded the dog and the dog regarded Reno. The animal lowered its head a fraction, mouth pulled back in a snarl that revealed all of its teeth. It growled again and stepped forward, its eyes locked with the eyes of the intruder.

It was obvious that it was going to charge any second. Yet Reno who had been shaking with fear at the idea of the scarred woman waking and wanting to renew their amorous acquaintance grew calm at facing what could be his death. His gun was in its holster but trying to draw it would probably trigger an immediate attack. Doubtless the animal had been trained for just such a scenario. And thanks to Yuffie, he didn't have his materia to cast Pyramid. So instead of reaching for his gun, Reno used his thumb to flick at the knob on his EMR, kicking the setting up another level. The rod now hummed with barely leashed power and in the dim lighting a bluish white glow could be seen flickering around the end of it.

The corner of Reno's mouth curled into an almost feral smile.

"Here doggy," he said softly.

The animal growled again at the sound of his voice. Reno's smile widened. His eyes held a faint Mako glow which showed that he had received Mako infusions but not nearly as much as those given to SOLDIERS. He became filled with amusement and something else...something that would have made that scarred woman cringe from him in shuddering terror.

"Come on boy," Reno said. He slowly turned so that he would be facing the animal. "Come to daddy."

The dog hesitated. There was something wrong here. It could sense it. Usually its prey radiated fear but this target radiated something else. Something confusing. The dog tried to figure it out but it was bred for violence not intelligence.

The dog's hesitation enabled Reno to finish turning so he was now fully facing the animal. The dog, evidently feeling that whatever was wrong was too complicated for it to figure out, decided to rely on its tried and true method.

It charged.


	2. Chapter 2 Suspicious Disappearances

This is the first story I have posted to this site and I obviously haven't quite gotten the hang of posting here yet, so please bear with me. Rating is M for language, violence and male/male pairing.

The point of view will vary because no one character can be everywhere.

There will be humor in the story and it will mostly center around Reno because...well things just keep happening to Reno. However I was disappointed that in Advent Children, both Reno and Rude were depicted as being bumbling clowns. Reno is funny but he's also a Turk. And the Turks are assassins. They are not nice people and they most certainly are NOT bumbling clowns.

**Disclaimer: **All characters, world settings etc. etc. are the property of SquareEnix unless otherwise stated. This story is not meant in any way to infringe on copyrights held by SquareEnix. Although if the characters **were **mine then Sephiroth would have been in Advent Children one heck of a lot longer than just the last fifteen minutes.

Please, please review

**Chapter Two**

**Suspicious Disappearances**

The dog leaped from the floor, aiming directly for Reno's throat. But before it could reach its goal, Reno swung the EMR and slammed it across the dog's head. A sharp crackle of energy swarmed down the rod and a wave of sheer searing pain arced through the animal's body.

It fell back to the floor shaking its head. But the dog wasn't defeated, not yet. It had been bred for endurance as well as for killing and a few seconds after clearing its head it charged again.

Reno swerved and brought the EMR up again this time trying to stab at the dog's more vulnerable underbelly. The dog however twisted its body in midair hitting the side of the EMR with such force that it was almost torn from Reno's grasp.

_Fuck, this sucker knows how ta fight. And it's too damn stupid ta even be afraid o' the rod._

Scarcely had the dog hit the floor when it spun around and leaped at Reno again. Reno stabbed the EMR towards its head and when it twisted around to avoid the rod he kicked it viciously in the belly. The animal yelped and hit the ground hard on its side. Before it could right itself, Reno slugged it with the rod sending an arc of electrical energy sizzling over the animal's body.

And then the dog did an incredible thing. As Reno raised the rod for another blow, the dog leaped again. Only this time it didn't leap towards Reno's throat, instead it leaped at the EMR itself and the animal's massive jaws closed over the rod in an unbreakable grip. The sheer weight of the animal dragged the rod downward and brought Reno to his knees.

And the dog then held onto the rod growling low in its throat. The EMR's electrical field whined in demonic fury. An acrid odor of ozone as well as burnt fur and flesh filled the room. But the dog hung on, ignoring what must have been agonizing pain. Then the dog began worrying at the rod as if it were some kind of bone.

_What the fuck is it doin'...oh SHIT!_

Gradually the dog was worrying its way **up** the rod closer and closer to Reno's hand. And if it reached his hand, Reno knew what the dog would do next. The Turk swore and kicked again and again at the dog, trying to get it to release the EMR. But the dog stubbornly hung on though now there were burnt pieces of its flesh peeling off from its mouth. Either Reno's hand would be it's ultimate target or he would be forced to let go of the EMR. Neither option was attractive.

Reno became aware of noises behind the doors. The house's occupants were awake and what's more they were aware of a commotion going on in the common room. Reno yanked out his gun and shot the dog point-blank in the head. He had to shoot it three times before the dog succumbed, the rage fading from its eyes. But even in death its massive jaws remained closed over the EMR.

Reno swore again, trying to pry the rod from the dog's jaw to no avail. It was no use, if he had had enough time he would have taken one of his knives and just decapitated the dog but he didn't have the time. He was soon going to have company and he didn't know just how many there would be or what kind of weapons they would have.

Reno reached under the dog's body and hauled it up to carry it. At least that was going to be the idea. Instead he found himself dragged down to the floor again, the dog's body slipping from his grasp. The animal was too large and too heavy for easy transport. He could just see himself staggering through the streets stopping every few feet in order to hoist the animal up again. And of course the dog's owners would patiently wait for him to secure the animal before trying to kill him...not.

He clawed at the leather band around his wrist to which a chain was embedded the opposite end of which was attached to a ring at the end of the EMR's handle. He had just managed to undo the fastenings when one of the doors opened.

Reno didn't stop to see who had opened the door. He sprang up and ran to the exterior door. It was of course locked and he raised his gun and sent a stream of bullets into the locks shattering them. Now was not the time for elegant exits. A solid kick finished the job and the door flung open.

Reno ran out of the house, his mind having only enough time to grasp the bare essentials of his surroundings, automatically checking for snipers on the roofs and danger on the streets, before he darted through a nearby alley.

He didn't know how long he ran only that he had gone on autopilot relying on years of training in shaking off pursuit. Finally though he came to a stop at a makeshift square, panting slightly, sweat running down his face. He let himself sit down on the stoneborder of a dry fountain that had not seen water for years even before the fall of Meteor.

Reno took several deep breaths, recovering from his enforced run. Then he eyed the bare space on his wrist where the leather band of the EMR had been fastened and groaned.

_Tseng will kill me, he will fucking kill me. And when he's done then Rufus'll kill me. That makes how many rods I've lost? What is it with me and weapons? Rude don't lose **his** weapons. Even Elena don't lose her weapons. Only I lose my weapons. It ain't fair. Why do these things always have ta happen ta me?_

He rose and tried to brush himself off as best he could but soon gave up. His coat and shirt were soaked in the blood of the slain dog. Reno then looked around and tried to get his bearings. Sector Five. He was in Sector Five. Or rather he was in what was left of Sector Five. He still had a hike before him to get to the Healing Lodge.

About an hour later he was wearily making his way up the walk to the entrance of the Healing Lodge where Rufus Shinra and his Turks had made their home since Rufus had been stricken by Geostigma. It was actually a nice area being more on the edge of Midgar rather than in the city itself. Which no doubt explained the name of the settlement which was Edge.

But right now Reno was in no mood to contemplate the trees and grass that surrounded him. He was trying to think up an explanation for his lost EMR...an explanation that of course hid what had really happened.

Before he could reach the door of the lodge, he sensed someone standing in front of him. He stopped and looked up. A bald-headed, dark complexioned man in a black suit and sunglasses stood on the walk before him. There was an aura of strength surrounding the man. One received the distinct impression that this was not a man one would want to mess with.

At the moment however he was regarding Reno. It was impossible to see what expression his eyes held because of the sunglasses but the corner of his mouth curled slightly as he looked at the redhead.

"Reno," the man finally said. "Where the hell have you been?"

There was no rancor in that deep, bass voice, no hint of emotion. The man might have been inquiring about the weather.

Reno looked at his partner sourly. "Takin' a walk, Rude."

Rude raised an eyebrow skeptically. "You were taking a walk?"

Reno raised his chin. "That's right."

The corner of the bald-headed man's mouth twitched. He pointedly looked at Reno's blood, bone, and brain tissue spattered uniform.

"Reno?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's your EMR?"

"Um..."

"You weren't taking a walk without it were you?"

"Um..."

Rude raised his head and fixed his partner with a stare that was disconcerting coming from behind sunglasses. Then he pulled his glasses down and gazed at Reno over the top of them. Reno decided that that was even more disconcerting.

"Reno?"

"Yeah?"

"You lost it again, didn't you?"

"Um..."

Rude returned his sunglasses to their former position and shook his head. Then he turned on his heel and headed towards the door.

"Rufus wants to see us all ASAP."

Reno's eyes widened. "Rufus?"

"Yeah, you know, Rufus? The guy who pays us?" Rude reached the door and looked back at Reno. "Oh and partner? I'd go change my uniform before meeting with Rufus if I were you." Rude opened the door and went into the Lodge closing the door after himself.

Reno looked down at his soiled uniform and sighed.

_Why do things like this always have ta happen ta me?_

Besides Rude, Tseng and Elena were already present in Rufus' makeshift office when Reno finally entered. The office was a far cry from the office that Rufus had had in the Shin-Ra Tower. But then that had been when Shin-Ra had been at the vertex of its power and the extent of its power had been reflected in the luxurious furnishings and decor of its headquarters.

Now Shin-Ra Tower lay in ruins. Rufus wasn't bankrupt, far from it. But it took time to rebuild from the ashes of Midgar and until the new headquarters of the Shin-Ra Electric Company was ready, its President was forced to conduct his business from a sterile room of what had formerly been a sanatorium for those waiting to die.

The fact wasn't lost on Rufus Shinra who shifted in his wheelchair. The chair had been a ruse to disguise his true condition and also to disguise a metal box containing part of Jenova that alien malignant being that was really what was responsible for the ruins of Midgar, the death of so many and the tortured insanity of former General Sephiroth wanting to destroy the Planet.

_Who seems to have decided that he's going to keep coming back from the dead until he gets it right. Lucky us._

Rufus hated having to remain at the Healing Lodge even though he was cured of Geostigma. He hated the memory of being totally helpless of seeing his body attacked daily...no hourly from the obscenity of that disease. And even though he could walk, the wheelchair was now needed to conserve his strength until he was fully recovered.

_If that ever happens. Maybe I'll never really recover. Oh yes, Rufus by all means continue to whine. That will do an immense amount of good._

Rufus shifted again in the hated wheelchair which caught the attention of the tall, slender Wutaian man standing just behind him. The man bent down, his long black silky hair lightly brushing against Rufus' face causing a suppressed shiver in the blonde and softly whispered in Rufus' ear.

"Are you all right, Sir? Do you need anything?"

Rufus compressed his lips. He most hated appearing weak to the Wutaian who had been with him since Rufus had been a child, and who had been the **only** one back then who had seemed to give a damn about the Shinra heir.

"I'm fine, Tseng," Rufus said. "Where the hell is Reno?"

"I believe," the answer came with a hint of suppressed irony in the voice," that he has just arrived."

Rufus looked up to see that the redheaded Turk was trying to unobtrusively slink into the room. The blonde frowned.

"Reno, "he snapped out, "you're late."

Reno jumped and gave his boss what he hoped was an ingratiating smile though it appeared more to be rictus.

"Yeah, Boss. Sorry 'bout that. Was quite a party last night, ya know."

Rufus sighed. He supposed that he really couldn't blame his Turks for not being on time when they had spent the previous night attending a party in order to forge better relations between Shin-Ra and Avalanche. So Rufus simply sighed again and waved his hand at an empty chair at the table.

Reno lost no time in sitting down and trying to look as innocent as possible. Unfortunately for Reno that only made him look more scheming.

Rufus coughed, clearing his throat. Then he glanced irritably behind him where the Wutaian still stood.

"Tseng, sit down. You're making me nervous."

One finely sculpted eyebrow rose at that remark but Tseng said nothing, instead seating himself in a chair by Rufus. Elena and Rude exchanged glances. Rufus was obviously not in a good mood. Part of that was due to hangover. Though Rufus made a point of never drinking too much when surrounded by people he did not trust, somehow last night his glass had kept getting refilled and he had not noticed it because he was too busy watching Tseng and Elena.

The blond would have rather died than reveal that the sight of Tseng smiling softly at the female Turk raised the green-eyed monster in him. But it had. He acknowledged to himself that Tseng had a right to get involved with whom he pleased, the only proviso being that the object of his attentions not cause any kind of security risk to the President. He also knew that the horrible experience that Tseng and Elena had gone through at the hands of the Sephiroth remnants had formed a greater intimacy between the two.

But he couldn't help feeling jealous at anyone else getting close to Tseng. Tseng had been his personal bodyguard, devoted only to him ever since Rufus was twelve. And the young Tseng had taken his duties very seriously as well as having developed a strong bond with the blonde since no one else...especially old man Shinra... gave a thought at all to Rufus' well being. Emotionally the blonde considered the Wutaian to be his property.

He was of course aware that it was completely unacceptable to voice such a viewpoint. So he said nothing whenever he detected any hint of Tseng returning affection to another. He suffered silently. He could order Tseng to maintain an emotional distance from others and the Wutaian would actually obey such an order. But deep down he would resent it and that would drive a wedge between the two.

If only Rufus knew for certain just how Tseng felt towards him. Of course he knew that Tseng cared for him, after all the man had proven his devotion time and time again. But there was a difference between caring about someone and actually being in love with someone. Rufus knew for a fact that Tseng had had female lovers. And there **were** rumors that Tseng occasionally had male lovers. But that was never fully confirmed. The man was the epitome of discretion.

_I don't want to make any moves only to have him tell me that he doesn't...what is the phrase that people use?...ah yes..."swing that way". He wouldn't be offended, no but he'd feel sorry for me and damn if I'm going to have Tseng feeling sorry for me. I hate pity._

A slight cough, ever so discreet brought him out of his thoughts. Rufus looked up to find all the Turks staring at him. He blinked and looked down at the table as he could feel the heat rising in his face. Hastily he pulled a stack of folders that had been sitting in the center of the table towards him and fanned them out.

"I'm sorry I couldn't just give you all the day off given the fact of last night's party but a disturbing report has come in and I feel we need to discuss it. Because the report concerns a formal request that has been delivered to me."

"Request from whom, Sir?"

And that would be Elena of course. She was much better at keeping her mouth shut than she had been when first made a Turk but even so now and then she just couldn't contain herself.

"I'll get to that in a moment, Elena," Rufus replied mildly. Elena blushed. Rufus smiled at her to show that he wasn't really annoyed at her interruption.

_I wonder if Tseng is fucking her? No...focus, Rufus, focus dammit. It's none of your business what they're doing in their off hours. Even if they are fucking each other. Especially if they're fucking each other. Why can't I stop thinking of them fucking each other?!_

Rufus took a deep breath. "The report concerns the Costa del Sol region. There have been several accounts of people disappearing. "

He handed a copy of the report to each Turk and for several moments there was only the sound of paper rustling as the group read it over. Then Tseng raised his head and frowned.

"Strange. All the disappearances happened at night while the victims presumably were sleeping in their own homes."

Rufus nodded. "And there were no signs of forced entry or even signs of a struggle. In every case. Without exception. For all intents and purposes these people just went to bed and then vanished into thin air."

Elena shivered, "That is so creepy." she said. Reno smirked at her and she glared back at him.

"Don't even start, you two," Tseng muttered without even looking at them. They both gaped at him. "So what we have is either an individual or a group of individuals who somehow gain entrance and then subdue their target and remove them without raising any alarm and leaving any trace of their presence."

Rufus grimaced. "And that sounds patently impossible. One occasion yes, two maybe, three difficult to believe. Yet there has been seven disappearances. "

"Hey Boss, " Reno said to Rufus. Rufus gave his attention to Reno without commenting on the casual address. Both Rufus and Tseng had long ago given up on getting Reno to address his superiors with any resemblance of propriety. It just wasn't in the man.

"This is all interesting and stuff," Reno went on. "But what's it got ta do with us?"

Rufus nodded approvingly at Reno. "A good question. Normally it wouldn't have much to do with us. It would be left in the hands of the local authorities...such as they are. But ever since Meteor fall it seems that the only organization with any real trained investigative agents as well as the resources to provide facilities for forensics is ...well...us. And given that Costa del Sol's major means of income is tourism they can't afford a sinister mystery to frighten tourists off"

"So what do they want us ta do?"

"They have requested that the Turks look into these unusual disappearances. Since it would enhance the reputation of the Shin-Ra Corp. as well as perhaps lessen the distrust that the people continue to hold against the company..."

_Despite spending nearly my entire fortune rebuilding the city for them and helping put their lives back together...although I do owe them that..._

"I have agreed to the request. You will leave in the morning for Costa del Sol."

Tseng cleared his throat. "We cannot all go to Costa del Sol, Sir. One of us must remain to guard you."

"That won't be necessary," Rufus replied, "Because I will be accompanying you."

There was a moment's silence then Tseng spoke. "That would not be wise, Mr. President. Your safety is of paramount concern and having you actually enter an area where people have been disappearing is taking an unnecessary risk."

Rufus' face took on an expression that Tseng knew all too well. It was an expression that said, "I have made up my mind and nothing you can do or say will change it."

"I'm fully aware of the danger, Tseng. But I'm going. And that is final."

_Don't treat me as though I am a child, Tseng. I left my childhood behind a long time ago._

Tseng in turn gave Rufus a look that said, "we will discuss this further in private," then inclined his head. "As you wish, Mr. President."

"Rufus," the blonde muttered.

"Sir?"

"Rufus. Stop with the Mr. President stuff. All of you. After all we've been through together I don't want stupid formality when we're alone. When outsiders are present fine, otherwise the name is Rufus."

Tseng pursed his lips. "It will take some time to break the habit, Mr...er...I mean, Rufus."

"Then start practicing."

There was a glint of amusement in Tseng's eyes, Reno smirked at Rufus, Elena gave him a heartfelt smile while Rude ...was just Rude.

"All right then," Rufus said. "You all should start making your preparations for the journey and the investigation."

All of them rose and stepped back from the table. Suddenly Rufus paused, looking at Reno.

"Reno? Where is your EMR?"

Reno froze, his eyes darting from side to side as if looking for an escape route. Rufus frowned at him. Rude stared at the ceiling. Elena made a tsk, tsk, sound while Tseng narrowed his eyes at the redhead.

Reno tried to look nonchalant. The effort failed.

_I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm so fucking dead._

"You didn't forget it in your quarters, did you Reno?" Rufus asked. "Because that is not like you."

"Um, no Boss, I didn't forget it."

"Then why don't you..." Rufus paused, thought a moment and then his frown became a scowl.

"You lost it, didn't you." he said flatly.

"No, no I didn't lose it, Boss," Reno frantically waved his hands in front of him. "I know where it is."

"And that is?" Rufus prodded.

There was a moment of silence and then Reno's shoulders slumped.

"A dog has it." he said in a small voice.

Rufus blinked at Reno as his mind tried to process this. When his mind rejected the data, he blinked at Reno again.

"A dog has it?"

Reno nodded. Rufus glanced at Tseng who had closed his eyes and was massaging his temples. Getting no help from that quarter, Rufus returned his attention to Reno who seemed to feel that if he stared down at the tabletop long enough he would blend in and disappear.

_Do I **really** want to know why a dog has Reno's EMR? Perhaps it's just best to let sleeping dogs lay...wait, did I just make a pun? Dear Gaia, I must be losing my mind._

Rufus braced himself. "Reno?"

Reno flinched.

"Why does a dog have your EMR?"

"'Cause it grabbed onto it and wouldn't let go."

"Why in Gaia's name would an animal just seize hold of your EMR in the first place?"

"The dog was pissed."

Rufus was beginning to feel Tseng's headache. Tseng gave him a sympathetic look as if to say, see what I have to put up with every day?

"Why was the dog pis...," Rufus caught himself, "Why was the dog angry at you?"

"Well Boss, I guess it figured I was where I wasn't suppose ta be so it got mad and came at me and I was using the rod to fight it off when it just grabbed hold of it and wouldn't let go."

"Well why didn't you..."

Reno interrupted. "But ya should've seen it Boss! It was the most fucking crazy thing I ever saw in my life!"

Tseng winced at the profanity used in front of Rufus and glared at Reno. "Watch your mouth, Reno." he snapped.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry, Boss. Anyway I had the rod at high power and dam...er...darned if that dog didn't just ignore a few thousand volts o' electricity going through it. If it'd been a human I'd have recruited him for the Turks."

"But..." Rufus began.

"And I was kickin' the hel...ah...the heck outta it but it still wouldn't let go. The rod was squealing like a son of...I mean like a ...like a...well it was makin' a lot o' noise. And then the flesh actually started coming away from the dog's mouth, just peelin' right from the bone, turnin' black and drippin' down ta the floor..."

A distinct expression of distaste appeared on Rufus' face.

"Reno!" Tseng snapped.

The redhead paused in his enthusiastic account.

"It's coming out of your paycheck," Rufus suddenly muttered. "No, I don't want to hear another word about it," he said, holding up one hand as Reno opened his mouth to continue. "The cost for replacement will be docked from your pay."

The blonde looked around the table at the Turks and nodded. "That will be all for now. Dismissed...Tseng, you stay." Tseng, who had been about to head after Reno, stopped and gave Rufus a respectful nod.

Outside, Elena shook her head at Reno but apparently had pressing plans to tend to elsewhere for she left it at that and headed towards her quarters.

Reno turned to Rude who simply stood silently regarding his partner. The redhead grinned. "Well that didn't go too bad."

Rude snorted.


	3. Chapter 3 An Unusual Alliance

The usual disclaimer. All of the characters especially the wonderfully gorgeous men are owned by Square Enix.

Please read and review.

**Chapter Three**

**An Unusual Alliance**

Tifa Lockhart was readying Seventh Heaven for its usual late afternoon opening. The place smelt of wax and soap with only a mild odor of beer. She was putting the finishing touches to the bottles that would be used to compose the drinks that her customers ordered when there was a knock on the door.

Tifa looked up and frowned. The hours of the bar were clearly posted outside but that didn't stop some people from trying to get an early start to their drinking. She laid the cloth she had been using to wipe the bottles down on the counter and made her way over to the door. Peering through the security peephole, Tifa's eyes widened and she unlocked the door, pulling it open.

"Good afternoon, Miss Lockhart," Tseng said.

"Hello Tseng," Tifa replied cautiously. She had no idea what would bring the head of the Turks to her bar before opening hour and she couldn't help feeling uneasy.

"May I come in?" Tseng asked.

Tifa blushed, realizing that she had just been standing there staring at the man, and stood aside motioning for him to enter. She closed the door and locked it then walked over behind the counter.

"Can I get you something to drink, Tseng?"

He shook his head. " I really came to speak to Cloud. Is he here?"

She had been about to begin wiping the counter with the cloth but at his question her eyes snapped up to his face, flaring with suspicion.

"Why do you want to see him?" she demanded.

Tseng raised an eyebrow. "I assure you not to harm him, Miss Lockhart. I simply want to discuss something with him ...privately."

She blushed again, feeling humiliated that she had once again worn her heart on her sleeve when it came to Cloud.

"I'll see if he's in," she said flatly and left the room.

A few minutes later she returned followed by the blond.

Tseng turned to nod at Cloud. Cloud nodded back at him but his expression was remote.

"You wanted to speak to me, Tseng?"

"Yes I did," Tseng looked pointedly at Tifa.

She sniffed. "I'm going to check on the children," she said to Cloud and left the room, disapproval radiating from every inch of her body.

A smile flickered over Cloud's face. He sat down on a chair by one of the tables putting his feet up on a second chair and crossing his legs. From this position he eyed Tseng. Tseng was unable to determine from Cloud's expression whether or not the man was annoyed to see him there. However, since Cloud had not invited him to sit Tseng felt it was safe to assume that his presence wasn't a welcomed one. Tseng pulled a chair away from the table and seated himself in one fluid motion.

"So just what is it that you needed to discuss with me that you didn't want Tifa to know about? You realize of course that I'll probably tell her all about it."

Tseng opened his coat and removed some folded papers from an inside pocket. "That is up to you of course. I simply didn't want her present during the course of our discussion as she tends to react somewhat ...emotionally."

Cloud surprisingly chuckled. "You noticed."

A brief smile touched Tseng's lips and he handed the papers to Cloud who took them with a quizzical look.

"Please read this report. It will give you the background necessary for you to know before we continue our talk."

Cloud began to peruse the report. After a few moments his eyes lifted to Tseng's. "Does Rufus know you're letting me read this?"

"Rufus does not even know that I am here."

Cloud smirked. "Going outside of orders, Tseng? That doesn't sound like you. I thought you were Rufus' lapdog."

Tseng's eyes narrowed. "Is there some particular reason why you're being so insulting this afternoon? Did I inadvertently offend you last night at the party? If so I apologize."

Cloud sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'm sorry," he said, "I'm just in a really bad mood today and you just happen to be available to catch the flak." He gestured at the report. "OK, I've read it. Now what? What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"We...the Turks that is and Rufus are leaving for Costa del Sol tomorrow morning."

"What makes Rufus so interested in what's happening in Costa del Sol all of a sudden?"

"The local government there has asked for Rufus' help...more specifically they have asked that he allow the Turks to investigate the situation. People are being frightened away from the town and that of course is having an adverse affect on their economy."

"And Rufus cares about that because...?"

"Believe it or not, Mr. Strife, Rufus wants people to stop thinking of him as being a copy of his father. He is not his father. "

Cloud held up his hands in mock surrender. "OK, I'm still skeptical about that but we'll let it drop for now. Just tell me what you want from me"

Tseng paused, trying to think of the best way to express his request so as to achieve success. It wasn't going to be easy.

"When Weapon's attack struck Shin-Ra Tower, it killed most of the people within. Including most of my people. In fact of all the Turks there are only the four of us left. All of us are going to be needed in this investigation if it is as serious as I suspect it is."

Restlessly, Tseng rose and began pacing the room.

"Therefore it adds to our difficulties for Rufus to have taken it into his head to insist on accompanying us to Costa del Sol."

"So? Just leave him behind."

Tseng turned and regarded Cloud silently. After a moment Cloud sighed. "Right, as if he would just stay behind. Go on."

"Mr. Strife..."

"When the hell did you start calling me, Mr. Strife, Tseng?"

"Since I'm about to ask a favor of you that you won't want to do."

Cloud's eyes widened and he took his feet off the chair, sitting upright. "Wow, that's the first time you've ever given me such a straight answer. The favor must be a doozy."

"It is. Cloud...I have a gut feeling about the situation in Costa del Sol. I feel that we're not dealing with some local criminal element. I feel a premonition of...well...evil."

Any inclination that Cloud might have felt to laugh at this melodramatic statement faded with one look at Tseng's face. The Wutaian was totally serious.

Tseng began pacing the room again. "I can't be distracted while investigating this, Cloud. I need to put my full attention on it. But Rufus being there will be a distraction. I'll be continually worrying that he's safe."

Cloud began to frown. "I don't think I like where this is going."

"I did say that it was a favor that you wouldn't want to do."

"You want me to be Rufus' bodyguard, don't you."

Tseng stopped in front of Cloud. "Precisely."

"Look, Rufus already asked that of me and I told him no."

"And look what happened. Rufus obviously needed your help."

Cloud glared at him. "Only because he was holding out on everyone, playing his own cat and mouse game!"

Tseng shrugged. "Well that is Rufus. But he is not asking this favor from you. I am. In fact I believe that he will be very annoyed that I have asked you to guard him in Costa del Sol."

Cloud's lips quirked. "You mean it would really piss him off?"

Tseng began to see a hope of success. "Very much. Especially since it wouldn't have been his idea."

"You're such a tempter, Tseng."

It was Tseng's turn to smirk.

"When do you need an answer?" Cloud asked.

_Pay dirt!_

Tseng concealed any trace of elation from his face or voice. "This evening at the latest. If you do accompany us I will have to make some changes to the transportation arrangements."

Cloud stood up. "I'm not promising anything. But I'll talk it over with the others. And yes they need to know about it. You said that Rufus has changed, Tseng. Well I've changed too. I'm not going to hide everything from my friends as I use to do. I...owe them too much."

Tseng nodded. "Then I will return this evening for your answer, Cloud."

* * *

"You've got to be outta your blasted skull!" 

"I haven't said I would do it, Cid."

"You haven't said you won't either!" The pilot's face was beet red, making his blue eyes stand out more in contrast. His blond hair was mussed and his usual faint stubble followed the curve of his jaw which was furiously chomping at a cigarette.

"Why can't we all just go there and find out what's happening ourselves?" The dark-haired ninja was literally bouncing from one foot to the other.

"Because we weren't asked, Yuffie."

"Well that's just stupid, them asking old Rufus for his help instead of us!"

Cloud had to smile at the 'old' Rufus remark. Rufus had to be at most only five years older than Yuffie. But the person he most wanted to hear from had not yet spoken. He turned to face Tifa. Sensing his gaze, Tifa lifted her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Do you think whatever's happening in Costa del Sol might spread? ...Might even come here to Midgar?"

Cloud was startled at her question. That possibility had not occurred to him and now that it was raised it troubled him. "I don't know. But whatever this is, it's got Tseng spooked and he's not easily spooked."

"He is a perceptive man. And one sensitive to the presence of evil."

Everyone turned to stare at the source of this comment. As if feeling their eyes upon him, Vincent Valentine straightened from where he had been leaning against the wall in a darkened corner of the room.

"You gotta be kiddin' me," Cid snorted. "He's a Turk! He's evil himself!"

Vincent shook his head. "No, Cid, you are wrong. Tseng has** done** evil, it's true but he is himself not evil."

"No difference!"

The crimson cloaked man raised his head. There was a sad smile on his face. "I have done evil, Cid. I was once a Turk after all."

Cid was taken aback and began sputtering. "Well...well... you left the damn Turks! That makes it different!"

Vincent turned his head and looked out the window. "I did not...leave the Turks so much as I was removed from them. If Hojo had not done...what he did to me, I would have remained a Turk."

He turned back to them. "I would probably be dead by now. Turks are not known for having long lives."

"Vincent?"

Vincent turned his gaze to Cloud.

"What do you think about this? Do you think it's something evil...something that could be a threat to the Planet?"

_Do you think it could have anything to do with Sephiroth?_

Vincent did not answer right away. He felt his usual inclination to just slip away to someplace distant and wild, to not be drawn into the affairs of others where there was the possibility of hurt and betrayal. But it was no use. It was too late for him to become that completely cold and unfeeling monster that he had been on the way to becoming. It had been too late ever since a coffin lid had been raised two years ago in Niebelheim and he had been unable to stop himself from becoming involved...to stop himself from caring.

Back then he had an excuse. Sephiroth was **her** child after all. And even with the remnants they had been part of Sephiroth therefore still having a connection with **her**.

But the real motivation had been these people in the room with him now. Their fire, their caring, their raw determination simply to **live** had slipped through the barrier he had erected around himself. And although he knew with the deepest sadness that he would lose them all because they would eventually rejoin the Lifestream whereas he would go on in this mockery of life, Vincent found that he simply could no longer shield himself from them.

"I don't know if it will threaten the Planet," he replied to Cloud's question. He looked directly into Cloud's eyes when answering so that Cloud knew that Vincent's answer was for Cloud's unspoken question as well.

"But I feel that something evil has awoken and that we can't leave the Turks to stand alone against it."

Cloud nodded. "Well that answers that then."

He turned and started heading out of the room.

"Where the hell you going?!" Cid all but screeched at him.

"To pack."

When Tseng re-entered Seventh Heaven that evening, he didn't really have to ask what Cloud's answer would be. For the answer was there in Tifa's angry eyes. She glared at him for a moment and then suddenly the anger was gone, leaving sadness.

"He's going with you," she said without preamble when Tseng came up to the bar.

Tseng understood the sadness. "I wish that none of this was happening, Miss Lockhart. But please believe me when I say that if I didn't think this was important to the safety of all of us, I would not be placing others at risk. I would not be placing Cloud at risk."

Tifa nodded miserably. "He's in the other room." Her hand gestured to a door in the back. Tseng nodded at her and went back to the room.

Cloud was there, just zipping up a large bag. Beside the bag lay his multi-part sword. Tseng eyed it with respect. He and Elena had returned to Midgar just in time to see Cloud's defeat of Sephiroth with that very sword.

The blond looked up at him. There was a neutral expression in his eyes.

"Miss Lockhart tells me that you have decided to come with us."

That brought a faint smile to Cloud's face. "I hope she didn't treat you too harshly,"

"She cares a great deal for you. And so she worries."

Cloud gave Tseng a shrewd look. "As you worry about Rufus?"

Tseng's eyes widened a fraction.

_Where did **that** come from?_

"The safety of the President of Shin-Ra is my responsibility. I take my responsibilities very seriously, Cloud."

Cloud returned his attention to his packing but there still was a slight quirk to the corner of his mouth and Tseng was annoyed to discover that it made him feel uncomfortable. It made him want to elaborate on his answer, to clarify exactly why his concern for Rufus' safety was not comparable to Tifa's obsession with Cloud's safety.

But he restrained himself. For that would be revealing in and of itself. And Cloud was not a stupid man.

The door opened and Vincent came into the room. Tseng could not help but feel awe in his presence. Valentine was a legend among the Turks. And here was the actual man standing only a few feet away from him.

Vincent inclined his head towards Tseng, an acknowledgment of the man's presence but turned his attention to Cloud before the Turk could respond.

"When do we leave?" he asked in his deep, precise voice.

"We?" Cloud stared at Vincent with astonishment.

"I am coming with you."

Cloud glanced at Tseng who coughed delicately. Vincent looked at him.

"I'm afraid that it will be difficult enough to get President Shinra to agree to Cloud's presence. To get him to agree to your presence as well will probably be impossible."

Vincent shrugged. "That is not my problem. When will we be leaving?"

Tseng felt his headache returning.

_Ifrit! Why must I be surrounded by stubborn people whose sole purpose seem to be to make my life miserable?_

He forced himself to remain calm. "Tomorrow morning. A helicopter will pick us up outside the Healing Lodge."

"Oh no it won't!"

Cid stomped into the room, ever present cigarette barely clinging to his mouth he was biting on it so violently.

Cloud sighed. "Cid we've already discussed this. I'm going to Costa del Sol."

Cid glared. "You may be going to Costa del Sol but not with that lot! If you insist on going along with these people who I'd trust as far as I could heave them, then you're gonna be traveling on the Sherra where I can keep an eye on them and make sure you end up where you're suppose to end up!."

Tseng looked thoughtful at this declaration. Actually it didn't sound like a bad idea. Highwind's airship certainly was larger than any helicopter presently at Rufus' disposal. So everyone would be able to bring whatever equipment they deemed necessary. It would also provide enough space so that they weren't all sitting practically in each other's laps. And that would make the journey far less stressful.

"Well the final decision will rest with President Shinra," he said. "However I feel that I can persuade him that Mr. Highwind's airship would be a much more reasonable means of transport than a helicopter."

_It'll disappoint Reno because there is no way that Highwind is going to let Reno at the controls of his beloved airship but somehow I think Reno will survive._

"Then you should also be able to persuade your President that my presence is acceptable."

If Tseng hadn't known better he would have sworn that Vincent was smirking at him. He pursed his lips, annoyed.

"You haven't persuaded **me** as to why your presence would be acceptable."

Vincent shrugged again. "Fair enough. I agree with your assessment of the situation, Tseng. These disappearances are not the result of criminals carving out territory for themselves. There have been no demands for ransom nor have any of the victims' bodies been found. More importantly I feel...," he paused, searching for the right words.

"I feel an evil...a very ancient evil, stirring . I've actually been feeling this for some time now but there was nothing to focus on until these disappearances began. There is a ...demonic feel to this evil. And I think you are aware that I have ... intimate knowledge of demons."

His eyes locked with Tseng's. Tseng's expression didn't change but after a moment he slowly nodded.

"Shiva damn, Vinnie, sometimes you get so weird that you creep me out!"

Vincent's eyes closed and he sighed. He hated being called Vinnie. But Cid's interjection released the tension in the room.

Tseng stirred. "Very well. Please bring your airship to the landing strip five miles north of the Healing Lodge at 0700 hours tomorrow."

He gave them all a slight bow then left the room. The others stared after him. Then Cid broke the silence.

"Damn Turk."


	4. Chapter 4 Into the Mouth of the Beast

**Disclaimer:** Everything but the story itself is owned by Square Enix, the lucky stiffs. I wonder if they're willing to rent out Reno for the weekend however. Hey, a girl can dream can't she?

**Chapter Four**

**Into the Mouth of the Beast**

Although the Turks lived at the Healing Lodge, their actual quarters weren't in the same building as that of Rufus Shinra. Which was probably just as well since their slumbers were not then interrupted by the explosion that occurred in Rufus' quarters at about midnight.

The explosion was a verbal one. And it was caused by the very annoyed, blond young man who had just then been informed of a change in plans regarding the journey they were going to begin in a few hours.

Rufus Shinra was not happy. No, not happy at all. It didn't help that the object of his unhappiness stood before him with a completely calm exterior as though his employer had not just expressed his disapproval with a few well chosen albeit harsh words. No matter how much in the wrong Tseng might be, at least in Rufus' opinion, the man's equanimity always made Rufus feel that somehow Rufus was at fault. This occasion was no exception. Tseng was regarding Rufus with the calm demeanor of one waiting for a child to finish throwing a temper tantrum. It was maddening.

"I gave you no authorization to do this, Tseng! None at all!"

The Wutaian raised an eyebrow. "As head of the Turks, Mr. President, I have in the past not required your authorization to secure your safety."

The use of formality was not lost on Rufus.

_Is he deliberately trying to provoke me?_

"You've gone to outsiders! And not just any outsiders but to people who have been my enemies in the past."

"You did not find them so objectionable recently when you yourself attempted to hire Cloud Strife's services as a bodyguard."

Rufus was about to retort that that was different but bit it back. His sense of fairness was forced to concede that Tseng had scored an ironclad point. The blond decided on another tactic. "And Valentine is an unknown factor. Yes I know he use to be a Turk but that was over thirty years ago. People can change a lot in 30 years."

"Indeed they can."

"He might have absolutely no loyalty to Shin-Ra now."

"He probably doesn't."

"And traveling in Highwind's airship...are you mad? Who knows what he'll do? He might deliberately crash the thing."

"Although I am sure he has no concern for your well being, Sir, I believe that Highwind would be most reluctant to damage his ship."

Rufus suddenly spun around and glared at Tseng.

"You find this amusing don't you?"

Truthfully Tseng did find it amusing that Rufus was now so strenuously objecting to what he himself had tried to arrange only a few days ago but Tseng knew better than to admit it. His face remained impassive but there was a difficult to suppress hint of laughter in the dark eyes.

"Are those all of your objections, Sir?"

It was obvious that Rufus was trying to come up with others but could only stand staring frustrated at the head of his security. "I won't allow it," he finally said, "I absolutely refuse to allow it. I order you to contact Strife and tell him that his services won't be necessary."

The hint of laughter vanished from Tseng's eyes. He took one step towards Rufus who stepped back and stumbled against his desk chair causing him to sit down rather suddenly. His blue eyes became wary as Tseng placed his hands on the desk and leaned forward until his dark eyes were level with those of the young blond's. Rufus blinked at him and found it impossible to look away. When Tseng decided to intimidate there was no better master.

"You have told me that you intend to go with us to Costa del Sol and that there is nothing that will stop you from doing so." Tseng enunciated each word with such precision that they could have been bullets fired from a gun, "This despite the fact that your presence will be a disruption, and a distraction. Since you insist on coming with us then I must see to it that you are adequately protected. That is my job. That has been my job for over ten years. And I will do my job and protect you as I see fit using whatever resources I see fit whether you like such resources or not."

Tseng straightened , Rufus' eyes rose to follow. "If that is truly unacceptable to you, Rufus then my resignation can be on your desk within five minutes."

Silence fell in the room. The ticking of the clock on Rufus' desk seemed loud in comparison. Although Tseng's face retained its usual calm, his eyes were angry. Rufus' face on the other hand, was filled with total shock. This was the first time Tseng had ever threatened to resign. If his father had still been alive, Tseng's declaration would have been met with a bullet between the eyes but Rufus was not his father and had discarded such policies. But even so, Tseng's threat shook him.

_He means it. By Shiva, he actually means it. But why? Why this? We've had arguments about security policies before and he's never threatened to leave._

_What in Gaia's name is so unusual about this situation that he would threaten to resign if his security measures aren't followed? There's something about this that he's not telling me dammit. Well fine, let Strife and Valentine come with us. But I am going to find out what this is really about, Tseng. _

Rufus pressed his lips together and glared at Tseng. Then he looked down and muttered, "You're the most annoying man, Tseng."

It was Rufus' way of saying, you win and Tseng recognized it as such. Tseng suddenly realized that he had been holding his breath and slowly released it. He had meant what he had said but still was enormously relieved that Rufus had not called him on it. He didn't really want to leave.

"You have been trying to form an alliance with Avalanche for some time now, Rufus. This would be an excellent opportunity to further that goal." Tseng said mildly.

Rufus twisted his lips and looked back up at Tseng with a somewhat sheepish expression. "Tseng...if it was anyone else but you..."

A sudden smile, small but warm lifted Tseng's lips. "I appreciate your confidence in me, Rufus."

Rufus sighed and leaned back in his chair. Suddenly a thought struck him.

"How in Gaia's name did you get him to agree?"

"I believe he is curious himself about the situation," Tseng said smoothly. He didn't think it politic to tell Rufus that it was the chance of annoying the hell out of the Shin-Ra President that had most appealed to Cloud. "And unfortunately I believe that he is somewhat suspicious of your motives." The last at least was true and Rufus nodded moodily .

"No matter what I do, people are going to think the worst of me," Rufus muttered.

Tseng pursed his lips. He didn't want Rufus following that train of thought. The last thing he needed on top of everything else was a depressed Rufus on his hands. "You could always give them bread and circuses, Rufus...like your father did."

Rufus' head snapped up. "Is that meant to be a joke?!"

It was of course a risk to provoke him again after just calming him down but Tseng was use to taking risks. He was after all the leader of the Turks. For several moments the two men simply looked at each other. Then Rufus broke eye contact and spun his chair around so he was facing the window behind his desk.

"No, you wouldn't make a joke like that, so I suppose that was your way of telling me to quit whining?"

"You never whine, Sir. However you do tend to focus on the...negative."

Rufus barked a laugh. "That's one way of putting it."

Tseng sighed. "Rufus give it time. It's been only a little more than two years since Meteor."

"I know. It's just so ...annoying to always have people attributing ulterior motives to me."

"Well concealing a part of Jenova didn't help."

Rufus lips curled into a smile that made him look for all the world like a child who has pulled off a particularly good prank.

_Ah but if Shin-Ra scientists had been able to use it to discover a cure for Geostigma it would have all been worth it. _

"No, but it was satisfying to put one over on that insolent Kadaj."

Tseng felt himself tense at the mention of the Sephiroth remnant. He forced himself to relax. "You should probably get some rest Rufus. The airship will be landing at 0700."

Rufus nodded absently. "I will," he replied.

But when Tseng turned to look at him from the doorway, the young President was still sitting in the chair, gazing out over the night darkened land.

Tseng shook his head and sighed.

Being summer the sun was already well over the horizon at 7:00 A.M. And the light glinted off of the hull of the huge airship that was approaching the makeshift landing strip. As it descended, the doors of a car that was sitting next to the landing strip opened and three men got out.

The one man was obviously Rufus Shinra, dressed in one of his characteristic white suits only this time choosing to accent it simply with a black turtleneck. The second man was Tseng. Both men were wearing sunglasses. The driver of the car went to the trunk and began removing luggage. The last thing he took from the trunk was the wheelchair which Rufus was determined to ignore. Behind the car was a van. Rude and Elena together with a third individual, got out of the van and went to the back of it to begin unloading equipment deemed necessary for the investigation.

Reno was already on the landing strip, watching the incoming airship with resentment. He took the substitution of Highwind's airship for the helicopter as a personal affront to his skills as a pilot. Tseng didn't have the time or really the inclination to set him straight.

As the Shera drew nearer, Reno was grudgingly forced to admit that it was an impressive machine.But he preferred helicopters. The airship looked as though it was as maneuverable as a pregnant cow in a pond. He liked speed and the ability to skim through tight places with the 'copter blades coming within inches of striking something. Reno got a kick out of the reactions of whatever passengers he happened to be carrying. The first time he had ferried Rufus somewhere he thought the young Vice-President (for so he had been at the time) was going to lose his breakfast. But Rufus had acquired the young Turk's respect by refusing to complain about Reno's style of flying. Since then the blond apparently had gotten use to both the style and Reno's ability to avoid imminent disaster because he no longer had a white-knuckled grip on the armrests of his seat or a deathly pallor to his face when Reno was the pilot.

Reno's attention was caught by a small slender man with a mop of fly-away brown hair who was anxiously directing the removal of equipment from the van much to the annoyance of both Rude and Elena. Reno frowned. He had a vague recollection of having seen the man within the maze of the Shin-Ra Tower but Reno couldn't remember his name if he had even known it in the first place.

Reno sauntered over to Rufus and Tseng. Rufus' was watching the Shera descend, Tseng was keeping a watch on the surrounding area.

"Who's the guy with Rude and Elena?" he asked Tseng.

Tseng glanced over in the direction of the trio. "Ian Richardson," he answered. "Forensic scientist. He's coming with us."

Reno frowned again. "I thought this was gonna be a Turk deal,".

Tseng eyed his second in command with some amusement. "If by that you mean you thought it was going to be a Turk investigation, it still is. When we did our investigations before and brought back evidence just how do you think that evidence was analyzed? Magic?"

"Richardson is a professional," Rufus said. "And he's loyal. You don't have to worry about him, Reno."

Reno sniffed.

_I don't like outsiders in our business. It's bad enough havin' Cloud and vampire boy around our necks without some Hojo wannabe too._

Thanks to Hojo, Reno had a very bad impression of scientists. As far as he was concerned they were all mad and wanted nothing more than to inject people with nasty substances to turn them into something else. He decided that he was going to keep a close eye on Ian Richardson.

As soon as the Shera touched ground balancing on two huge sections in a way that did not instill confidence in Reno, baggage and equipment were quickly loaded. Apparently it made Cid nervous to have his beloved airship on the ground. Reno supposed it made sense. On the ground the vehicle was a very large sitting duck.

Barely had everyone climbed aboard when the propellers of the various engines began to spin, a shudder went though the decks and with a ponderous groan the ship rose into the air... sluggishly at first but as it gathered speed and altitude the shaking diminished to a slight rhythmic vibrationThe Shera turned and hurtled forward sweeping the air before it into twin streams that flowed along its hull.

As the feeling of air whipping his face was a bit uncomfortable, Reno quickly headed inside. Everybody had settled themselves into the lounge the one wall of which was a long window giving a spectacular if rather nerve wracking view of the ground below. Rufus was prowling about inspecting everything with a very thoughtful look on his face. Reno knew that look. It meant that the President had discovered something that he felt could be of advantage to Shin-Ra.

_Good luck gettin' the plans for this thing outta Cid, Rufus. He'll probably try ta throw ya overboard if ya even ask._

Reno almost hoped that it would happen, not because he wanted any harm done to Rufus but because it would be entertaining to watch Tseng try to protect Rufus from Cid without causing Cloud and Vincent to intercede on the pilot's behalf.

And best of all no one would be able to blame Reno for it.

But apparently Rufus had come to the same conclusion as Reno regarding Cid's willingness to share blueprints for he never approached the pilot throughout the trip. The trip itself was uneventful. Rufus and Tseng passed the time playing chess, while the remaining Turks indulged in a game of poker. Vincent had disappeared. Cloud divided his time between talking to Cid and standing at the window staring outside. Richardson had apparently decided to remain with the equipment in the storage hold, a fact that made Cid snort with amusement when he heard about it.

"What's he think's gonna happen to his precious damn cargo? Does he think the ship's gonna eat it?"

No one had seen fit to answer this question.

Several hours later, Cid's voice came eerily through an intercom into the lounge. "Wake up people! We're coming in for a landing. Look sharp now!"

Reno was a bit put out since he had been winning the poker game but he shrugged and gathered up the loose cards, patting them into a neat pile. Rufus stood up and then joined Cloud beside the window watching with interest the approaching land.

One of Cid's crew members appeared in the doorway nervously shifting from one foot to the other. Cid's crew were distinctly nervous at the presence of the Turks. Since the Turks had this affect on most people they weren't at all bothered by this.

"Er...the Captain's sent me to make sure you all are seated for the landing. It tends to be...um...a bit rough."

"Oh great." Reno plopped down on one of the cushioned chairs along the side of the lounge opposite to the window. Each chair had a wide strap to secure oneself. Silently the others did the same, buckling themselves in.

No one said anything as the tenor of the engines changed, becoming lower and louder, the growling of some enormous beast. The vibration of the decks increased until the hull was shaking, the screech of strained metal making one's teeth ache in sympathy. Just when it seemed that the ship could not take anymore and that it would shake itself apart into a million pieces there was a jarring impact, the ship rose again a few feet and then settled violently into place. The engines whined in decreasing decimals and then went silent.

Reno discovered that he had been holding his breath and he released it shakily. For once he understood how his passengers must feel after one of his flying stunts. But nothing ever kept Reno down for long and he bounced to his feet.

The others were rising as well. Elena was a bit pale but otherwise calm. Rude of course revealed no emotion. Tseng's thoughts were always regarding Rufus who looked actually pleased. Reno had no idea what Rufus was so pleased about unless it was just the fact of being on the ground again in one piece but he wasn't about to ask his employer about it.

Cid came into the lounge and walked up to Cloud. The two began conversing in low tones. Whenever people engaged in a conversation where they made it apparent that they didn't want other people to overhear, Reno always had the urge to eavesdrop. So he sauntered over pretending to look out the window.

"I'll hang around the area," Cid was saying. "You can't trust these damn Turks or their pretty boy boss. If they try anything funny..."

Cloud shook his head. "There's no need, Cid. If they meant any harm to me they could have attacked me just as easily in Edge as they could here. I appreciate the offer, Cid but go home. Shera'll be waiting for you."

"And Tifa's waiting for you."

Cloud looked down, a red tinge stealing across his cheeks. "It's ok, Cid. Really."

"Hmmph. Well at least you got Vinnie with you."

Cloud's lips twitched. "You know he hates for you to call him that."

"Good. He's too damn gloomy all the time."

As the conversation didn't sound particularly interesting, Reno wandered away from the window with a thoughtful expression on his face.

_Vinnie, huh? Hates ta be called Vinnie does he?_

A grin slowly spread over Reno's face as he joined the others in preparation to disembark.

Finally everything was unloaded and those who were remaining in Costa del Sol stood a fair ways away from the Shera as it glimmered in the beams of the afternoon sun.

Tseng stood frowning, gazing off into the horizon.

"There was suppose to be transport," he said. "Ah...there it is."

Two cars and a van were making their way down a dirt road towards them. As they came close to the group there was a sudden roar of engines from the airship along with a cloud of sand whipped up by the propellor blades. The Shera rose majestically, steadily rising until it reached cruising altitude whereupon it turned and sped off towards the horizon.

Everyone had felt the need to watch the Shera's departure. As it vanished over the horizon, their attention switched to getting the equipment loaded into the van. Rufus settled himself in the back seat of one of the cars, sighing with fatigue. He didn't know why he should feel so tired after all he hadn't really done anything that day but traveling in and of itself was always tiring to him.

The car door opened and Tseng slid in pulling the door shut after him. Rufus let his head fall back against the seat cushion. Tseng glanced at him.

"Are you all right, Rufus? You look tired."

"That's because I am tired," Rufus replied irritably and closed his eyes. "How traveling can be so exhausting when all you're really doing is sitting for several hours is a mystery to me."

Tseng felt relief. If Rufus was complaining about how he felt that meant he was ok. Had he really been feeling unwell, he would have been loath to admit it.

There was a sudden roar from the outside that startled Rufus and made him jerk upright. He looked out the window in time to see Cloud go by on his motorcycle Fenrir with Vincent perched precariously behind him. The former Turk did not look happy. It was obvious that motorcycles were not his favorite mode of transportation. Or perhaps it was simply being a passenger on a motorcycle that made him unhappy since it forced him to hold onto the waist of the driver in order to stay on.

"I didn't know that Strife was going to bring his motorcycle," Rufus remarked to Tseng, "No wonder he wanted to take the airship."

"He probably feels more secure not relying on us for transportation," Tseng replied, "However it was Highwind who was insistent on the airship. Apparently he felt that Cloud would not arrive at the destination claimed if we were taking him."

Rufus made a small sound of disgust. "Ifrit. Does Highwind really believe that we would go to such elaborate lengths just to kidnap Strife?"

The Wutaian shrugged. "Despite his obvious engineering abilities, I fear that Mr. Highwind is not greatly intelligent."

Rufus smirked. "Why Tseng, are you being a snob?"

Tseng eyed the blond. "And you are a paragon of equality, Sir?" he retorted.

Rufus laughed. It was an open, unaffected laugh, free of any strain and Tseng was pleased to hear it. There had been all too few reasons for the blond to laugh during the previous two years. Rufus lay his head back on the seat cushion, his lips still gently curved. Tseng inspected him. All traces of Geostigma were now gone. No longer was the blond dying by inches.

_No matter what the future brings, Rufus, at least now you have a future. At least you will if whatever is happening to the people here doesn't happen to you ... damn you for your stubbornness._

It didn't take long for the tiny caravan to reach Costa del Sol. Rufus and his Turks had not been to the place since Meteor and the town had expanded a lot. Tseng frowned as he saw the extent to which it had grown. Apparently quite a few Midgarians had somehow found their way across the sea and had chosen to make their home in what had formerly been a sleepy little tourist town.

_It hardly can been called sleepy now. This is going to make more work for us._

"Ifrit! What's happened to this place?" Rufus suddenly exclaimed.

"Urban renewal apparently," Tseng said dryly.

"I can see that. And all because of solar power which is plentiful here due to the climate. Dammit Tseng if we don't find a viable non-Mako energy source for the Midgar region soon the economic power will switch to the Western Continent."

As they travelled through the town and saw the extensive construction together with the profusion of solar panels capturing the energy of the sun to power what was on its way to becoming a fair size city, Rufus Shinra looked more and more glum and frustrated while his fingertips began to drum on the armrest. Tseng swallowed a sigh.

_So much for that good mood._

A sun-drenched stone wall came into view, the border of the estate surrounding the Shinra villa. Cloud and Vincent were already there, waiting patiently by the gate. Tseng lowered the window allowing himself and Rufus to be identified by the guard as well as verifying the identities of the Avalanche members.

Within moments the vehicles all pulled up to the front entrance of the villa. It was an old villa that had been built more than a hundred years ago and which had once belonged to one of the old aristocratic families of the region. But Rufus' father had taken a shine to the villa and whatever old man Shinra had wanted, old man Shinra got and so the villa had been in possession of the Shinra family since before Rufus was born.

Rufus stepped out of the car and regarded the villa with his usual mixed emotions. Some of the happiest moments of his life had been spent at this villa. Moments of his childhood when he had been very young and his father's treatment of him although indifferent had not yet turned to the brutality it became in later years.

Here too were memories of his mother who had loved him. And who had been ordered killed because she had loved him and because his father had tired of her and also did not want his son to have any means of emotional support.

_Thank Shiva that Tseng's face was always a mask around my father. If he had ever learned how much of a support Tseng was to me, he would have had him killed as well. Ifrit how I hated that man. I hope Sephiroth twisted the blade in him when he ran him through..."_

Rufus shook his head, trying to clear it of such thoughts. His father was dead, he no longer had to be wary of him. It was pointless to brood on the past. He entered the villa, the interior felt a cool and inviting refuge from the sun which was blazing hot. Rufus sighed and made his way to the master bedroom where he knew that the servants would have everything ready for him...everything that could be made ready.

Everything unimportant.


	5. Chapter 5 The Game is Afoot

Well I finally figured out how to get the chapter titles into the chapter menu. Yay me :P

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns FF7 and all characters therein. If I owned them, I would have a decent screenshot of Tseng from Advent Children. Couldn't they have had just one close-up of him?

**Chapter Five**

**The Game is Afoot**

The curtains had been drawn, producing a cool dimness in the room. Rufus lay on the bed with his eyes closed but he was not asleep. So he heard the door to his bedroom open and turned his head to see who was there.

"Sir?" Tseng said.

Rufus sighed. "What is it, Tseng?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Rufus but the mayor and the head of the local law enforcement are below waiting to speak with you."

For a few seconds Rufus was very tempted to tell Tseng to handle it. But he thought better of it. If he was going to rehabilitate his reputation it would not do to appear to be stand offish to local officials. So he rose from the bed and picked up his suit coat where it lay on a chair and put it on. He ran a comb through his hair and paused as though marshaling his thoughts. Then he made a gesture at Tseng as if to say lead on and the Turk turned to walk out of the room with the Shin-Ra President following behind him.

When he entered the living room of the villa, Rufus had discarded any hint of weariness and turned on the charm that he was so capable of when it suited his purposes. He noted the presence of Cloud Strife and Vincent Valentine to one side of the room and felt a flash of irritation. Had they been speaking with the mayor? But he allowed no sign of the irritation to cross his face as he held his hand out.

"Mayor Rigby, I wish we were meeting under better circumstances."

The mayor, a short rotund man who was perspiring heavily had been elected to his position when Costa del Sol had still been a sleepy little resort town with few problems other than inebriated tourists. He obviously was not use to having to handle such problems as the one now facing him.

_He's probably pleased as could be to dump all the responsibility for this on my shoulders. Of course if we do succeed in solving this he'll probably be just as pleased to take all the credit. Pompous little ass._

Tseng was also measuring up both the mayor and the Costa del Sol head of law enforcement. Like Rufus he was not at all impressed with what he saw.

_The police will be of no use to us. No competence to handle an investigation of this nature. But I'll still have to make sure that we don't step on their toes or they'll make our job even harder for us. There are times when I miss the old days when I could just tell them to get out of our way and they'd do it out of fear._

The mayor was beaming at Rufus. He took Rufus' outstretched hand in both of his and gazed at the blond with rapt admiration.

"President Shinra, I'm so very, very happy to meet you at last. I wasn't mayor the last time you visited our town."

He was still holding Rufus' hand and the blond's smile became a bit strained. Rufus detested fawning people and as Vice-President and now President of Shin-Ra Electric Company, he had seen more than his share of them.

Then Tseng smoothly moved forward. "Good day, Mayor Rigby. I am Tseng, head of the Turks. We will be working closely with your people on this matter."

The mayor dropped Rufus' hand with obvious reluctance and turned to shake Tseng's hand as Tseng had intended. Rufus flashed the Wutaian a look of relief. Then he turned to the second man and held his hand out to him.

"And you must be Sheriff Haggard. Again I wish that we were meeting under better circumstances."

The sheriff barely touched Rufus' hand with the tips of his fingers before drawing back. He was rail thin with thin hair and a face that made his name very appropriate.

"Probably wouldn't be any other kind of circumstances for us to meet, Mr. Shinra." The man's voice was as thin as his body and his expression was unfriendly.

Rufus felt a prick of interest. Hostility always caught his attention. He wondered if the sheriff's hostility was personal or simply a holdover from the days when the senior Shinra had run the company.

The sheriff had turned his attention to the leader of the Turks. "So you're Tseng?"

Tseng inclined his head briefly in acknowledgment.

"You're not what I expected."

The eyebrow rose. "Indeed? And what precisely were you expecting?"

"Someone less ... exotic looking. "

It was obviously meant to be an insult but Tseng only smiled thinly.

Rufus chuckled. "I assure you, Sheriff Haggard that Tseng can be most threatening when circumstances call for it."

Tseng continued smiling at the sheriff. "May I assume Sheriff Haggard that you have reports on the disappearances that you can share with us?" Tseng deliberately allowed a skeptical tone to enter his voice.

The man stiffened, bent over to a coffee table and picked up some folders. He passed them so carelessly to Tseng that Tseng had to quickly grab them before they fell to the floor. The two men all but growled at each other.

Rufus watched the exchange with amusement. It wasn't often that someone got under Tseng's skin as quickly as the sheriff had. Then Rufus glanced over at Cloud.

"This is Cloud Strife and Vincent Valentine," he waved his hand at them, "they have accompanied us to act as my bodyguards...well at least Mr. Strife has."

Vincent bowed to the mayor. "I am here in whatever capacity I can be most useful in," he said.

The mayor stared at Vincent with an uneasy expression. The gunslinger's appearance was not one to put anyone at his ease. But then the mayor smiled at Vincent and nodded his head. He suddenly clapped his hands together. "Well, then," he said with apparent joviality, "Now that this is settled, we'll be on our way. Other things to do you know. Oh, you will be supplying us with regular reports detailing your progress won't you? Good, good. Well let's go, Sheriff. I'm sure these people have a lot to do."

The mayor made shooing motions at the sheriff who regarded him sourly for a moment and then turned and headed for the front entrance. Within seconds the two men were out the door and gone, leaving a bemused group staring after them.

After a moment, Rufus spoke. "Hmm, I gather that the mayor has just washed his hands of the whole business. Well at least we shouldn't be bothered by them."

"I don't think we will be that fortunate...at least regarding the sheriff." Tseng replied.

"Oh I'm sure you can handle the sheriff, Tseng. I'll be upstairs until dinner." Rufus looked at Cloud and Vincent. "Please make yourself at home, gentlemen. Don't be worried about wandering into areas where you're not permitted because all such areas will be locked."

"Don't worry about us, Rufus," Cloud said.

"I didn't plan on it." Rufus responded shortly and headed up the stairs.

Tseng looked down at the pile of folders he held and sighed. "There probably isn't anything of any use to us in these but I'll have to go over them just in case." The Wutaian walked through a side door and disappeared.

Cloud looked at Vincent. "Well I guess we're on our own for a while. Tseng feels that I'll be needed most likely at night so later I'm going to take a nap but for now I think I'll head outside for a while. What about you?"

Vincent shook his head. "I believe that I will ...rest for a while. The sun here is very intense."

Cloud looked at the heavy red cloak that the former Turk was wearing. "Aren't you hot in that? If I was wearing what you're wearing I'd be a puddle."

"The temperature doesn't bother me. It never does. However the intensity of the light is...uncomfortable."

Cloud shrugged. "OK, well I'll see you a bit later then"

The blond swordsman headed for the back entrance that he knew opened out onto a patio overlooking a beach and the ocean. Vincent headed upstairs to the guestroom that had been assigned to himself and Cloud.

Outside on the patio, Cloud found Reno and Elena. Reno was sitting on one of the patio tables, his feet on one of the chairs. Elena sat on a patio couch perusing a magazine. She looked up as Cloud appeared and nodded at him then returned to her magazine.

"Hi ya, Spikey," Reno called to him as soon as he saw him. "What's up?"

Cloud chose to ignore the nickname. "The mayor and the sheriff were just here. I don't think the sheriff likes you guys being here. The mayor just wants someone else to deal with everything."

Around the patio ran a low stone wall and Cloud perched himself upon it, looking out to sea. The sea fascinated him. The first time he had seen it was when he had left Niebelheim for Midgar. At the time he had had no time to really experience the ocean. But he had liked it then and he liked it now. There was something very calming about it.

"Well it ain't surprisin' the sheriff don't want us here. Probably thinks o' this place as his territory and we're movin' in on it." Reno said and then fell uncharacteristically silent.

There was a shiny new EMR attached to a chain strapped to his wrist. The leather was stiff from newness and it chaffed at his skin. Reno rubbed at his wrist absently.

The air was moist and smelled of salt and seaweed. He had been to Costa del Sol before so the smell wasn't totally alien to him but he didn't like it. Reno was an urban boy. He was use to the smell of car exhaust, mako reactors, greasy food and the combined smell of humanity crowded together like sardines.

Reno was also use to being totally surrounded by buildings, and shadowed by the plate, use to long alleyways that could be the salvation for someone trying to escape pursuit or damnation for someone who stepped into one at the wrong place and the wrong time.

Costa del Sol was just too...open. It had narrow alleyways but not like those in Midgar. The alleyways in Costa del Sol were short and opened up into plazas drenched in sunshine. Everything was drenched in sunshine. And the people on the streets were also too open, smiling welcome to total strangers, didn't they know that that could get a body killed?

Feeling himself beginning to brood, Reno looked at Cloud. Cloud was sitting on the low stone wall, arms crossed, staring out to sea, the breeze ruffling his unruly hair. His stance was alert but his expression was curiously relaxed. The openness, the broad expanse of blue sky overhead didn't bother him. He was a rural boy after all. And even though Costa del Sol didn't resemble his hometown of Niebelheim, there were still enough similarities to make him feel comfortable.

Reno sniffed and shifted his weight, tapping his new EMR against his shoulder. He hated the 'Great Outdoors' as it was called. He frankly just didn't see the appeal of it. He shifted again.

"Reno, quit fidgeting," Elena complained, "I swear you couldn't be still if your life depended on it!"

He shot her a glare from under half-closed eyelids. "Bet ya wouldn't be still if Tseng was sitting alongside ya. Ya'd be too busy tryin' to rub up against him all subtle like."

Elena's face paled with anger. "Why you vulgar, little pervert!"

"Ain't so little babe. Wanna check?"

"I wouldn't touch you if you were the last man living!"

Reno shrugged. "Too bad, might be the only chance ya get. 'Cause I don't think yer gonna get any from Tseng."

Elena became so angry she began stuttering. "You...y..you, f..foul m..mouth b..b..astard! I'll put you in the hospital!"

Reno laughed and got off the table, assuming a careless defense stance. "Ya can try, babe. Come on, I'll even leave the rod turned off...leastways," he leered at her and twirled his EMR, "I'll leave this rod turned off."

"In your dreams, Reno!"

"I'm waitin', babe."

"ENOUGH!" Tseng's voice, normally so quiet, cracked through the air like a pistol shot. Both Turks jumped and faced their superior with the guilty expressions of children caught trying to raid the cookie jar.

"Reno you are being especially obnoxious today. I don't know what is causing it but I want it to stop. Elena, you know Reno says those things just to provoke you. Why do you have to keep taking the bait?"

Elena looked at the ground and shuffled her feet, a contrite expression on her face. "Sorry, Sir," she mumbled.

"Aww, Boss, "Reno whined, "I was just havin' some fun..."

His voice trailed away as Tseng snapped his head around and glared directly into Reno's eyes. "We are guests in this town," Tseng said in a low deadly tone, precisely enunciating each word. "We are here with the President. The President who wants a positive image of Shin-Ra to come out of this. I will not have that jeopardized by immature and idiotic behavior on the part of either of you. Do I make myself clear?"

Reno swallowed. "Boss we really weren't..."

"Do ...I ... make ... my ... self ... clear?"

Reno snapped his mouth shut and nodded. Tseng turned his head towards Elena who looked as though she wanted to sink into the ground.

"Y..y..yes, S..s..sir," she squeaked out.

"Good. Dismissed."

The couple nearly stumbled down the stone steps to the beach in their haste to get away from Tseng's anger. Tseng watched them go then came and sat down on the wall beside Cloud who had been desperately stifling his laugher during the entire exchange. The two sat in companionable silence for a few moments then Cloud spoke.

"You have an eventful job, Tseng."

Tseng buried his face in one hand. "It's a wonder my hair isn't gray because of those two. The irony is that behind all their bickering is genuine caring for each other. They both would risk their lives to save the other one."

"I get the feeling that all you Turks would risk your lives for each other ... and for Rufus. I can understand you Turks watching out for each other but just what is it about Rufus that makes you all care about him so much? I mean even after Meteor you all stayed by his side. Why?"

Tseng dropped his hand away from his face and looked at Cloud searchingly, gauging the sincerity of his interest. Apparently satisfied with what he saw, Tseng looked out over the ocean, gathering his thoughts.

"The Turks were created by the President's father. It was our job to protect both Rufus' father and Rufus as well as do certain covert...errands for them. But the former President had no more regard for us than for anyone or anything in his life. We were just pawns to him, interchangeable pieces. Lose one and you just get another one . But Rufus..."

Tseng paused again, deciding on which words he was going to use. "Our loyalty to Rufus was born out of his loyalty to us." he said finally. "We were there for him, he practically was raised by the Turks and he ... has been here for us ever since he became Vice-President and the executive ultimately overseeing the Turks. I don't think you could really understand."

Cloud thought about Avalanche, about what he and they had gone through and the bonds that had been forged because of it. "Oh I think I understand."

"Then I hope that you will give Rufus a chance."

Cloud shrugged. "I'm here, aren't I?"

Tseng smirked. "I thought that was because you wanted to annoy him."

"Well that too. But as long as I'm here I might as well watch him in action, right?"

On the beach below the two Turks were wandering aimlessly along the waterline. They both knew that in order to return to the villa they would have to walk by their superior and there seemed to be an unspoken agreement between them that neither of them was ready to face Tseng until he had cooled down.

Elena was picking up seashells, examining them and pocketing some while rejecting others. Reno simply strolled with his hands in his pockets. Seashells were of no interest to him and he couldn't understand what anyone found interesting about them.

Occasionally Elena shot sidelong glances at the crimson-haired Turk. It was on the occasion of one such look that Reno stopped and faced her.

"What do ya keep lookin' at me for?" he demanded.

Elena stopped. "Reno, why do you have to keep saying such nasty things to me? Haven't I proven myself as a Turk to you yet? What do I need to do?"

"Well why do ya have to keep gettin' on my case?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh don't tell me ya don't know what I'm talkin' about! Like up there ya tellin' me ta quit fidgetin'. So I was fidgetin', what's it ta ya? Or when I'm late, ya gotta open yer mouth and say somethin'. Or ya always goin' on about how I dress. What the fuck do ya care how I dress, huh?"

"Well maybe I wouldn't say such things if you weren't always making some nasty crack about me when we're on missions!"

"What nasty crack?"

"Oh please, Reno. The blondie's-going-to-screw-up-again cracks!"

Reno blinked at her. "Hey Laney I'm just kiddin' when I say that stuff. Ya shouldn't take it seriously."

Elena felt tears coming into her eyes and she turned away from him so he wouldn't see them. The last thing she needed was for him to make wisecracks about her crying. She hated the fact that at the worst of times her emotions were so close to the surface.

"Sometimes, Reno I think that you...hate me."

Reno begin kicking at the sand. "Oh shit, Laney I don't hate ya. If I hated ya I would have put a bullet in ya a long time ago."

There was a sudden silence that stretched on for a few moments.

"Hey it happens," Reno finally said defensively. "And I haven't put a bullet in ya so that means somethin'."

The blond woman's shoulders began shaking. Reno peered at her anxiously. "Hey Laney, ya not...well cryin' are ya?"

Elena turned around and Reno found that the Turk was laughing instead of crying. He smiled at her with some confusion because he couldn't see what was so funny.

"Reno, you are the only person I know of who would consider not killing someone to be a sure sign of liking them."

"Well...ya generally don't kill somebody ya like...unless ordered."

Elena giggled again and then looked back at the villa. "I think Tseng's probably calm again. Let's get back and find out."

Cloud found dinner that evening to be a very interesting affair. For one thing he was surprised to find that Rufus actually sat down with his Turks to have dinner. He made a mental note to ask Tseng if this was a common occurrence. Cloud would have thought that Rufus, raised in the affluent environment that he had been raised in, would have had dinner by himself...perhaps with Tseng but no one else of the group.

But here Rufus was, sitting at one end of the table, leaning back while holding a wine glass in his hand and observing them all with a slightly amused expression. The conversation was a bit general and Cloud was sure that was because of his and Vincent's presence. The others could scarcely discuss Shin-Ra business in front of them.

Of course it was Reno who did most of the talking. That was to be expected. Elena also talked, occasionally glancing at either Cloud or Vincent as though to remind herself that they were there so she wouldn't say anything she shouldn't. Rude was characteristically quiet although he contributed to the conversation now and then. Tseng seemed to be the moderator, subtly changing the subject when he felt it necessary.

And Rufus, Rufus observed. Cloud felt the man's eyes on him several times and began to feel a bit irritated. He didn't like being observed, it reminded him too much of being in Hojo's lab where his every reaction to one of the scientist's experiments had been observed and noted.

Cloud lifted his head at one point and locked eyes with Rufus determined to stare him down. The young President raised his wine glass and took a sip. Lowering the glass he ran the tip of his tongue over his lips to lick up the wine on them then with a small smirk, shrugged at Cloud casually turning his eyes to Reno who was recounting a humorous story of his. Cloud felt himself blush and inwardly cursed. He should have known that Rufus would not be taken aback by anything. Rufus was a master at mind games as good at them as Cloud was with a sword. It was pointless to challenge Rufus when he was in his own element.

So Cloud turned his attention to Vincent. The former Turk had barely said three words during the course of the dinner. He now sat staring at his plate and Cloud felt that it was only a matter of moments before he excused himself. Vincent did not really care to be around a group of people even if it was a group of people he liked. Being amidst a group of Turks must have been uncomfortable for him since it could only bring up memories of when he himself had been a Turk.

And that of course would bring up memories of Lucretia. Lucretia, the woman whom he had loved above all yet who had betrayed him, who, together with her husband Hojo had experimented on him, helping to turn him into what Vincent considered to be a monster. She was now sealed forever in her mako crystal and Cloud personally felt that she deserved to be there. She had not even had the excuse of being as mad as her husband.

Rufus suddenly stood up and all conversation ceased. He waved his hand at the group. "Stay and talk if you want," he said. "I'm just going to retire for the night." He walked out of the room.

Cloud immediately stood up and followed him. At the end of the staircase, Rufus turned and looked at him quizzically. "Where do you think you're going?"

"With you." Cloud replied.

Rufus frowned. "You're my bodyguard, not my babysitter."

"Tseng wants me to stand watch in your room as you sleep."

"I don't care what Tseng wants. The Turks don't stand guard in my bedroom, they stand guard just outside my bedroom door and that's after I retire."

Cloud smirked at the blond. "I have my orders. After all, it was really Tseng who hired me...not you."

Rufus' eyes narrowed and his frown became a scowl. "You will stay outside in the corridor, Strife."

"Sir, the corridor will not be adequate."

Both men turned at the third voice. Tseng came towards them. "Sir, those who disappeared did so during the night as they slept. Without any alarm being raised. We don't know yet how that was accomplished. It is best therefore for Strife to keep watch from within your room."

Rufus' scowl did not relent. "I don't want someone staring at me while I sleep, Tseng."

"Who says I'm going to be staring at you?" Cloud retorted. "Do you really think you're that interesting? I'm just going to be in the same room...probably reading a book. Ifrit, Shinra don't be so damn narcissistic."

Rufus stared at Cloud. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Cloud smirked at the rare victory of having rendered Rufus Shinra momentarily speechless. He glanced over to Tseng who was looking up at the ceiling as though there were something of tremendous interest there.

Realizing that he looked foolish with his mouth hanging open, Rufus closed it, glared at Cloud, glared at Tseng then turned and went up the stairs without once looking back.

Cloud looked at Tseng and shook his head. "You either have the patience of a saint or you're a masochist," he said to the Wutaian and then followed Rufus up the stairs.

Tseng did not respond but his lips curved in a smile. He turned to return to the dining room then stopped when he found Vincent Valentine standing in the doorway.

"I didn't even hear you approach," Tseng said, "You still retain the qualities of a Turk...even if you no longer consider yourself to be one."

Vincent shrugged. "There is no point considering myself to be a Turk. Those that I knew are either dead or in hiding. Too much has taken place."

"There is a possibility of you returning...if you were to wish to do so."

"The past can't be changed. And it can't be returned to." There was the hint of wistfulness in the tone of Vincent's voice and Tseng found himself feeling sympathy for the former Turk. To wake after so long a sleep to find that the world had moved on without you had to be wrenching.

Vincent took a deep breath. "I am going out to go about the town and see if I can discover anything that would be of use to us."

Tseng nodded. "Good luck."

Vincent paused by the front door. "Good luck does not appear to be part of me but I thank you for the thought."

Upstairs in Rufus' bedroom, Cloud was perusing the shelves of a built-in bookcase, totally ignoring Rufus who kept glaring at him. "I hope you find something of interest there," Rufus finally said sarcastically.

"I'm sure I will, Shinra. There's quite a range here. Have you actually read these books or are they for show?"

Rufus was stung by the implication. "I've read about three quarters of them," he said. "And I don't have books just for show."

The blond swordsman shrugged. "I've made deliveries to places where whole libraries were full of expensive books that never were even opened."

"People who do that are fools."

Cloud glanced at the Shin-Ra President. There had been a large amount of disdain in Rufus' voice and it intrigued Cloud. No, Rufus Shinra was no phoney when it came to intellect. The man was clearly brilliant. He was also devious and Cloud wondered, not for the first time, just how sincere the man was regarding making amends for what Shin-Ra had done to the planet.

Rufus pulled a set of silk pajamas out of a drawer then gave Cloud a bitter look. "May I change alone in the bathroom," he asked, "Or do you have to accompany me there as well?"

For a moment Cloud was strongly tempted to reply that he had to stay by Rufus' side just because he knew that it would drive Rufus up the wall but common sense prevailed. He plucked a book from the case and walked over to a chair by an end table with a small reading lamp on it. Cloud settled himself in the chair with the book on his lap then looked up at Rufus.

"No you can use the bathroom alone. Just don't take too long."

"How gracious of you. I'll just be a moment."

Cloud sighed and wondered again how the Turks could put up with Rufus Shinra. There had to be something about the man that Cloud just wasn't seeing.

Downstairs in the dining room the servants had removed the dishes and Tseng had spread a map of the town over the table. He sighed as he noted all the changes.

"Somethin' wrong, Boss?" Reno asked. When Tseng gave him an incredulous look he made a face. "I mean other than the weird shit goin' on that we're here for."

Tseng glared down at the map. "The town is now almost twice what it was before with all the construction and the added population."

Reno came to look over Tseng's shoulder. He let out a low whistle. "Shiva, this place ain't gonna be easy ta patrol. All them buildin's goin' up. Nice place for things ta hide. Not as bad as Midgar though."

"We had more people in Midgar," Tseng muttered.

_We had more resources. We had more of everything. Why did Rufus agree to this? Are we really going to be able to pull this off as restricted as we are?_

"Hey cheer up, Boss. We're Turks. Nothin' can get by us." Reno said.

Tseng pursed his lips.

_Nothing except Weapon and Meteor. But there's no use brooding on what we don't have. Rufus has given us a mission and we will do it._

"Or die trying."

Reno eyed the Wutaian. "I don't know about you, Boss but I ain't got any plans ta die yet."

Tseng blinked. He hadn't realized that he had spoken his thought aloud.

_Have to watch that. _

"Nor do I, Reno. I already came close enough thanks to Sephiroth."

The red haired Turk grinned at him. Tseng looked down at the map again his mind this time filling with thoughts of strategy.

In the bedroom above, Rufus had come out of the bathroom in an amazingly short amount of time. Cloud bent over his book to hide the grin on his face. He was certain that Rufus had wasted no time out of the conviction that Cloud would actually come into the bathroom after him if he took too long.

Rufus got into the bed and turned out his bedside lamp, leaving only the reading light by Cloud to dimly illuminate the room. Rufus lay on his side, glaring at Cloud.

Cloud turned a page of the book. "Now who's staring," he said without even looking up.

There was a snort from the bed and Rufus turned over on his other side, his back to Cloud. Cloud grinned again. Annoying Rufus was going to be very amusing.

The next chapter will follow Vincent on his patrol of Costa del Sol.

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6 Shadows of the Night

Disclaimer: FF7, Advent Children, Before Crisis etc. etc. belong to Square Enix. If they belonged to me there would be another movie centering on Rufus and Tseng...with the other Turks of course.

**Chapter Six**

**Shadows of the Night**

The last light was vanishing from the horizon as Vincent set out. The air was still and heavy with moisture. It felt that it should be raining but the night was clear and a half moon was rising. Vincent made his way around to the back of the villa and stood for a few minutes on the patio, gazing out to sea. The water was dark and surged onto the beach with a sibilant sound.

His boots made little noise on the stone steps and even less noise on the sand as he walked down to the water. When he chose to, Vincent could be as silent as the grave in his movements. When he had been a Turk, his ability for stealth had been comparable to no one else's. His unwilling enhancements at the hands of Hojo had heightened his ability. He would willingly give up all such enhancements just to be human again.

Vincent stopped on the beach just above the line where the water lapped. He was not the most fastidious of men but had no desire to stain his metal topped boots with the salt water. There was something hypnotic about the way that the water moved, how it surged forward and then drew back as though it were a teasing lover. After a moment Vincent drew a deep breath and turned away from the sea's siren call.

He made his way back to the front of the house and down the driveway. At the gate he simply slipped past the guards. There was no doubt in his mind that the guards would have let him pass without problem as Rufus had given orders that he and Cloud be allowed to come and go as they pleased but he had no wish to talk to them.

Vincent walked until he came to what had been the center of town when he had last been there. Now there were numerous buildings spreading out from that area. Some were finished, three to five story structures the windows of which had lights glowing from behind curtains. They appeared to be apartment buildings. No doubt they had been among the first structures to be erected to provide homes for the refugee Midgarians.

Beyond them were buildings that rose higher into the sky and half of which were still in the stages of construction their skeletal beams ghostly in the moonlight. They would probably house businesses. Vincent wondered if any of the businesses would attempt to compete against Shin-Ra in the energy industry. He wondered what Rufus would do if that happened. Would he be able to restrain the ruthlessness that had been so much a part of him before Meteor struck?

Vincent walked along the newly laid streets, keeping to the shadows, his blood red cloak brushing along chain link fences erected to keep people away from the construction sites. Every so often Vincent stopped and simply listened. There were bursts of conversations fragmented by distance, people hurrying to finish last minute errands before returning home. Here and there a door would open revealing the interior of a dimly lit bar and the noise of people talking, the clink of glasses and the odor of beer.

These of course could be dismissed as they were the normal events of people living their lives. He was searching for the abnormal, though so far the only thing abnormal was himself and the subdued tones of the voices. He heard no laughter coming from the bars or from the open windows of houses. The shadow of the disappearances lay over the town, veiling any enjoyment.

Vincent walked through the metal beam forest of construction until he finally came to the border of the town. Beyond was darkness unlit by any manmade light. It didn't bother Vincent of course. He could see in the dark although the view was one where colors had been bled from everything so that nothing appeared real only some ghostly remnant left behind from a once vibrant scene. He hated it as he hated most of the "enhancements" that had been forced upon him but it was useful.

At least it was quiet here. He had moved beyond the town so there were no more scraps of conversation floating along the breeze and no more people hurrying by on their way home. Vincent climbed to the top of a hill overlooking the town and looked out over it. He squatted and observed both the town and the sea just beyond it. The beaches glowed in the moonlight.

It should have been exactly the kind of night that he liked. There was only a mild breeze blowing and although it was warm, it wasn't unpleasantly warm. But he could not relax. He wondered exactly when his nerves had begun jangling but now he was aware that they were doing just that.

There was something just on the edge of his perception but no matter how hard Vincent tried to grab hold of it, it simply refused to coalesce into something solid. This frustrated him. Something was out there, something that was just biding its time. He wondered what it was waiting for. Was it possible that it was recovering from the expenditure of energy after its last attack, that it had to lay low until its energy was fully regenerated? It would be a good thing if it did. That would mean that it had periods of vulnerability during which it could be attacked and possibly destroyed.

Vincent suddenly realized that he had already given form to his anxiety if not substance. He was already thinking of ways of attack. He shook his head and berated himself. They didn't even know precisely what they were up against, how could he or any one of them devise an effective means of attack without that knowledge?

Feeling that he was wasting his time in fruitless thought, Vincent began moving again. The town below him was growing darker as more and more of its inhabitants retired for the night. Even so, each dwelling had at least one lamp left burning, an expression of hope that light could protect against darkness and what the darkness contained. Vincent feared that the hope was in vain.

He stopped and looked around him. It was quiet...too quiet. There were always noises in the night as nocturnal animals came out. Yet he heard none and his senses were far more enhanced than even a SOLDIER's. There was only one reason why it should be so quiet and that was because the animals sensed danger.

On the edge of his vision something pale moved. Vincent snapped his head around. The paleness was a twisting tentacle of fog. There were other such tentacles and behind them all a bank of fog was rolling along the ground enveloping bushes and trees and coming towards Vincent.

Vincent stared at the fog because it should not have been there. The night was too warm to produce fog, was too warm to even produce dew yet. And the fog was far too thick to be natural. But it was an excellent means of cover.

Vincent pulled his gun out of its holster. He still could not hear any signs of movement. The fog drifted past him and the world was suddenly plunged into a ghostly landscape of shifting forms. Vincent felt Chaos stir within his mind. The demon was obviously sensing something as well but Vincent was not about to release his hold and allow the demon out. He only did that as a last resort and so far there wasn't reason enough.

What would have been totally disorienting to a normal person was only an annoying inconvenience to Vincent. He had a perfect sense of direction and so was able to turn around and head in the direction of the town without too much difficulty. Still the fog did throw his perception off a bit so he was not able to move as fast as he would have liked. To do so would run the risk of tumbling into a ravine or twisting his ankle on a rock that he did not see in time. He was now fully enveloped by the fog and the thickness of it alarmed him. It wasn't natural. It couldn't be natural being so thick and having appeared so suddenly.

As if the fog itself weren't enough, Vincent began to sense shapes within the fog...dark shapes that twisted into elongated ropes which then would collapse in upon themselves forming shapeless blobs before stretching out again. He tried to move closer to them to get a better look at them but they slid away at his approach as though they were sentient. But he received the definite impression that they were on the move in one general direction towards the town.

There was a tension in the air, a feeling of expectation, the sense of a goal nearing. Chaos was all but howling deep within Vincent's mind and through the demon Vincent received the impression of longing...of blood longing. A pack was moving through the night and it was hunting.

All the while Vincent continued moving towards the town. Suddenly without warning he stepped forward into clear air. The difference was as acute as though he had stepped over a line. He turned around to look behind him. The fog was there but there were no tentacles of it swirling forward. Instead there was a wall of fog as straight as though it had been cut with a knife and hovering over the ground. It turned within itself twisting and swirling but not moving forward beyond that clearly delineated line. And that clearly was impossible thereby demonstrating that the fog indeed was not a natural one.

Then as though a signal had been given, the fog began to move again. But instead of moving forward it moved sideways following the invisible border before it. Vincent walked alongside of it. He could see glimpses of the shapes within, forming, dissolving rising, sinking and then falling back to be consumed by the fog again.

The fog was moving towards the far side of town. Towards the side of town where the Shinra villa was located. While continuing to walk, Vincent pulled his PHS out and dialed a number.

* * *

Cloud was glad that he had a book to read because otherwise he would have been totally bored. He was beginning to wonder how the Turks could stand so many hours of guarding Rufus. Back in the days when Cloud had done guard duty as a trooper in the Shin-Ra army it had driven him crazy with boredom and he had not even drawn guard duty every day. 

The sound of steady, even breathing from the bed told him that Rufus had finally fallen asleep. It had taken him quite a while to do so. Rufus' discomfort at Cloud's presence was entertaining to Cloud but he was glad that the Shin-Ra President had finally succumbed to sleep.

Suddenly Cloud felt a vibration at his hip. He put the book down and pulled his PHS out, glad that he had put it on silent mode. Rufus undoubtedly would not have appreciated being woken up in the middle of the night by a shrill ringtone.

"Vincent?" Cloud said softly into the phone, aware that it was the former Turk calling him due to the number displayed, "What's up? Find anything?"

"Cloud, there's a fog bank out here that shouldn't be here. It's moving in your direction. Something or things are moving inside it. They're using the fog for cover. I'll be there soon."

The connection broke before Cloud could even reply. He sighed. Vincent rarely used more words than necessary to describe a situation. Cloud rose, heading over to the glass doors leading out to a small balcony. He peered out but the moonlight was still shining and there were as yet no signs of the fog. He raised his cell phone to make a call.

"What is it?" Rufus' voice came from behind him.

Cloud nearly jumped straight up into the air. As it was he whirled around to see Rufus sitting up in bed looking at him.

"I heard you talking to someone," Rufus said, "What is it?"

Cloud stared at him. "Damn, you're a light sleeper. I wasn't talking that loud."

"Are you going to answer my question or not?"

Cloud glared at him. "There's thick fog heading this way according to Vincent and it's not natural. It looks like it may be cover for something within it. Satisfied?"

Rufus didn't respond, instead getting out of bed and pulling a robe on. He reached over and grasped his sawed off shotgun then came over to stand alongside of Cloud to look outside.

"Didn't your Turks ever tell you that it isn't a good idea for you to be standing at a window when a possible threat is heading your way?"

Rufus raised an eyebrow at him then reached out and turned off the nightlight that Cloud had been using. "Didn't the army teach you to turn off a light when a possible threat is heading your way?" he said mockingly.

Cloud sighed. "OK we're even. Now do you mind standing back from the glass? Not that I'd be heartbroken if something did happen to you but Tseng would probably skin me alive so I'd rather not annoy the man."

"You don't seem to care if you're annoying me," Rufus muttered but he did step away from the glass doors and to the side.

Ignoring him, Cloud quickly pressed a sequence of buttons on his cell phone.

There was a slight delay then a voice answered. "Tseng here."

"Tseng, Vincent called. There's a fog bank heading towards us. An unnatural one according to Vincent, providing cover for something. Get your people ready."

"My people are always ready," Tseng retorted. "But thanks for the head's up."

"That's good," Cloud hung up picturing the sour look on Tseng's face and smirked slightly. Then he stiffened as he saw a white wall of fog in the distance.

"There it is," he said.

Rufus peered around the edge of the glass door. "Well I've certainly never seen a fog like that during any time I've been here," he told Cloud. "I think Valentine is right. Something is using that fog for cover. But how in Gaia's name could they generate such a fog in such a wide area? I don't know of any fog machine that could accomplish that."

Cloud did not respond because he had no familiarity with fog machines...and wondered about Rufus' apparent knowledge of them...but he did know that the sight of the fog made him nervous. "Get back, Rufus."

"It's not even here yet," Rufus protested.

"And someone could be standing outside right now taking aim."

"I'm not presenting much of a target."

"Do I have to lock you in a closet?"

"You wouldn't da...," Rufus suddenly stopped and narrowed his eyes. It struck him that not only would Cloud dare do such a thing he probably would enjoy doing it. He sniffed and backed away a few feet, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "So what are you going to do?"

"Nothing at the moment," Cloud replied, not taking his eyes away from the fog. "The first move is theirs...that is if there really is anything in that fog."

"If there isn't then someone has gone to a lot of trouble just to make a fog."

Cloud was inclined to agree. His view suddenly shifted as he noticed something moving on the grounds below. Reno, Rude and Elena were spreading out and moving towards the wall surrounding the estate. Rude and Elena had guns ready. Reno's EMR was flickering a bluish white light. Cloud wondered where Tseng was. His question was answered when the bedroom door opened and then closed swiftly behind the Wutaian.

Tseng nodded at Rufus, then moved to Cloud's side and gazed out. He watched for a moment then raised something to his mouth. It took Cloud a few seconds to realize that it was a type of radio.

"Confirmed," Tseng spoke into it, "The fog is approaching from the west. It is thick. Chose your targets carefully when it arrives."

Cloud snorted. "Is that a polite way of telling them not to shoot each other?"

"More or less," Tseng admitted dryly.

"Well tell them that Vincent is on his way here too so it would be nice if they didn't shoot him either."

As Tseng was relaying this to the Turks, Cloud continued to watch the advancing bank of fog. Either he was imagining it or the fog was moving faster almost as though it had sighted its target.

_Don't let your imagination get away from you, Strife. Things are nerve-wracking enough as they are without you having to add anything to it._

"Tseng I read those reports that the mayor gave us," Rufus suddenly spoke up from the bed, "I don't recall any mention of fog being present on the nights that those people disappeared."

Tseng frowned. "I don't either, Mr. President. Depending on what happens tonight, I think I will have to have a little chat with the sheriff tomorrow."

"Do that," Rufus said. "No matter what happens tonight. That sheriff definitely doesn't want us here so it would be interesting to hear why he chose to omit such a fact."

* * *

The possibility of being mistakenly shot because of the fog had occurred to Vincent. So the former Turk was hurrying to reach the estate ahead of the fog.As unwilling as he had been earlier to talk to the guards at the gate, Vincent once again slipped past them and made his way to the villa.

He stopped on the side veranda and listened, hearing footsteps approaching from the back of the villa. Vincent took his gun out and waited. The footsteps stopped at the corner then a face peered around the corner. After a few seconds, Rude came around the corner and approached Vincent. Vincent saw that the Turk had replaced his usual sunglasses with night vision goggles.

"What are we facing?" Rude asked.

Vincent shrugged. "Something is in the fog. I couldn't get a close look at them because they would move away when I got near."

"So there is at least more than one?"

"Definitely."

Rude nodded.

"They change shape," Vincent added. Rude looked at him.

"What kind of shapes?" a voice asked from behind Vincent.

Vincent wasn't startled because he had heard someone approaching from behind and since Rude had not reacted to whoever it was, the person was obviously no enemy.

"Constantly shifting shapes," Vincent responded.

"Well, shit that tells me a lot." Reno said as he came up. He was also wearing night vision goggles yet his usual goggles were still in place holding back his hair.

"It wasn't as though it was changing from one firm form to another. It was more as though it was shapeless to begin with and then would shift continuously." Vincent elaborated.

Reno glanced at Rude. Rude simply shook his head. "He said he couldn't get a good look at them because they would move away when he got near them," he said to his partner.

Vincent turned and headed for the entrance. "Hey! Where ya goin'?" Reno called after him.

Vincent paused but did not look back. "I am assuming that your superior would want a report as to what I've seen. Of course I could always tell him that you disagreed."

"Fuck you," Reno responded but without heat. He was already turning away to accompany Rude. Vincent smiled slightly behind the collar of his cloak and then entered the villa.

Upstairs Cloud had been witness to a small argument between Tseng and Rufus. Tseng wanted Rufus to move to an interior room where there were no windows and Rufus point blank refused. After trying to persuade him for a few minutes, Tseng had given up and returned to the glass door beside Cloud while muttering something under his breath about stubbornness.

"I'll be joining the others outside," Tseng said. He glanced back at Rufus who was quickly getting dressed, his shotgun laying within reach upon the bed. "Try to keep him as far away from the window as you can," he told Cloud softly. Cloud did not feel it necessary to point out to Tseng that if Tseng couldn't persuade Rufus then Cloud would have little success at doing so. Cloud was sure that the Turk leader was already well aware of that fact. Tseng handed him a radio. "The frequency is already set," he said. Cloud nodded.

The bedroom door opened and closed quickly after the Wutaian and Cloud turned back to the glass. He put his hand on the hilt of his massive sword which was propped up against the end table. Outside, down below he saw tentacles of fog reaching out from the fog bank as it approached the wall surrounding the villa. Then he saw Tseng moving quickly over the grounds. The Turk leader had donned a pair of night vision goggles before slipping outside. He moved out of sight behind some trees near the wall.

The radio in Cloud's hand crackled into life. "Report," Tseng's voice slightly distorted came from the device.

"Nothing yet, Boss," Reno said.

Cloud felt it was time to give his perspective as he was at a higher point than they and could see over the wall.

"It's almost at the wall," he said. "All along it. Strange though, it isn't moving out over the water where it could easily get around the wall."

"Then it will probably come over the wall," Tseng replied.

"Vincent is here," Elena's voice broke in.

"Already know that, Laney," Reno said.

"And just when were you thinking of reporting that, Reno?" Tseng asked icily.

"Well since he told me he was on his way ta report ta ya I didn't think I needed ta."

Cloud felt a sudden chill along his spine.

"When was this?," Tseng said after a pause.

"Just about a couple o' minutes ago."

"Elena give Valentine the radio I want to talk to him."

"He's no longer here, Tseng. I just saw him walking by, that's all."

"And that was when?"

"Less than five minutes ago."

"That fucking bastard," Reno said hotly. "He either flat out lied ta me or he changed his mind and went straight through the house and out the door down ta the beach."

"He wouldn't do that," Cloud interjected, "If he said he was going to report to Tseng he would have done so. Unless he saw something...but I can't imagine him just running out without even saying anything..."

"He wasn't running," Elena's voice was beginning to have a slight quiver in it. "And he didn't come down from the villa to the beach. When I saw him he was coming up towards the villa FROM the beach. Also he wasn't moving as though he was alarmed by anything. I even talked to him. I said, so you got back here before the fog and he nodded and then walked by."

A hand suddenly moved forward and took the radio out of Cloud's hand. "Elena," Rufus said into it, "Did you actually see Valentine's face? Are you certain that it was him?"

"I saw most of his face, Sir," came the response, "And if it wasn't him then he has an unknown twin brother."

To Tseng the matter was not inexplicable. There could be only one explanation. An imposter was on the estate. He raised the radio to his lips. "Find him," he ordered coldly. "And when you find him, let me know immediately."

Cloud grabbed the radio from Rufus. "Tseng!"

"I said find him not shoot him," Tseng answered the unspoken objection. "Unless of course he makes it necessary."

"And what constitutes makes it necessary to you?" Cloud demanded but there was no answer. He swore and put the radio on the end table next to him.

"My people aren't trigger happy, Strife," Rufus said. "They follow orders..."

Cloud gave the Shin-Ra President a cold look. "I know they follow orders, Shinra. I was there when Reno followed the order of dropping the plate onto Sector 7."

Rufus' expression did not change but he stared icily at Cloud for a few moments before he spoke. "Just as you followed the order of blowing up Reactor 5 which resulted in over fifty civilian deaths, remember?"

Cloud's face reddened and he bit his lip. The fact that Reno's actions had resulted in the deaths of a far greater number of people than the destruction of Reactor 5 had did not change the fact that in terms of morality the two actions had been similar. What right really did he have to condemn the Turks when his own hands weren't clean either?

Rufus quietly turned and headed for the bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" Cloud demanded.

Rufus stopped at the door. "I was going to go downstairs and make a pot of coffee," he said, "as it looks to be a long night. And before you say anything, yes I do know how to make coffee. I had to learn to do a number of things for myself during the past two years."

"I'm going with you."

"Now why am I not surprised?" Rufus smirked. Then the smirk died. "By the way, Strife, that order to drop the plate on Sector 7 didn't come from me. It came from my father. I didn't approve of it. It was needlessly destructive."

Then the blond opened the door of the bedroom and stepped out into the corridor. Picking up the radio and following him, Cloud thought that Rufus' reason for not approving of his father's order sounded more cold than if he had approved of it.

Outside, Rude and Reno were heading towards the interior of the estate's gardens searching for Vincent. They had met up with Tseng and received clarification to 'not shoot Valentine for Shiva's sake or he'd never hear the end of it from Strife.' Then Tseng had strode off to join up with Elena.

Reno was beginning to get a headache. He readjusted the night vision goggles he was wearing. Looking through night vision goggles always gave him a headache. In the old days he hadn't needed night vision goggles in Midgar. His Mako enhanced sight combined with the street lighting in the city had been more than adequate. But despite the growth of the tourist town the street lighting did not match that of Midgar's in its heyday and the estate's outdoor lighting became sparser the farther away one got from the villa.

"This mission sucks more day by day," he grumbled.

"We just got here today, Reno," Rude pointed out.

"I know that!" Reno snapped. "Ya know what I mean, Rude. It's just plain screwy! This whole thing is. When the hell did we become a missing person unit? The Boss was just plain crazy ta agree ta this!"

"You tell him that the next time you see him," There was a faint note of amusement in Rude's voice.

Reno scowled at the glowing shape that was his partner. He made another swipe at the goggles. "I hate these damn night goggles!"

Rude sighed at Reno's obvious bad mood.

On the other side of the estate, Elena made her way cautiously down a garden walkway her gun ready in front of her. She felt vaguely guilty of not having kept Valentine by her side although at the time there had been no reason to do so. Frankly she had had no desire to have him near her. Despite the fact that he had saved her's and Tseng's life, she was unnerved by him. His harsh condemnation of the Turks having been in the Northern Crater at all together with his initial reluctance to help them made her wary of him. If he was now an ally he was a reluctant one and reluctant allies bore watching.

As she walked, Elena's head turned from side to side looking for any sign of the telltale glow that would indicate a lifeform. Like Reno she did not really like the night goggles either but she accepted them as a necessary piece of equipment.

Turning a corner beside a bush, Elena was forced to close her eyes for a few seconds as an isolated garden lamppost caused an overload of light to explode into her eyes. She mentally cursed and pushed her night goggles up onto her forehead before cautiously opening her eyes again. She blinked away the afterimage and waited for her eyes to readjust.

On the edge of the circle of light cast by the lamppost a figure appeared. Elena snapped her gun up then relaxed slightly as she saw the ragged crimson cloak.

_You'd think he could at least get himself a new cloak. That thing is practically a rag._

"Vincent," she called. "Tseng wants to talk to you."

The crimson cloaked figure walked towards her. Keeping her gun in one hand, Elena reached into her pocket to get out her radio. She lifted it to her mouth.

"Tseng? I have Vincent here."

"Good," Tseng's voice responded. "Let me talk to him."

Elena looked up and reached her hand out to give Vincent the radio. The gunslinger approached her, entering into the circle of lamplight. The light moved up his body finally reaching his face.

The color drained from Elena's face. She opened her mouth but nothing came out besides a strangled croak. She stared at the gunslinger for a split second then dropped the radio and backed up.

Gunshots rang out.

* * *

A/N: Yes the villa in my story is much larger than what we saw in the game. In my story the villa is surrounded by a large landscaped estate. The estate is also located along the coastline whereas in the game the villa is not actually along the sea. Judging from the price that you have to pay in the game to buy the villa I think my version of it is much more worth the price. 


	7. We’re Gonna End Up Somethin’s Lunch

Disclaimer: Characters and world setting belong to Square Enix.

This would have been up yesterday but the site decided it wasn't going to let me upload it. Grrr.

**Chapter Seven**

**We're Gonna End Up Somethin's Lunch**

The echo of the gunshots barely had time to fade before three men began running, all converging onto the same area, the area where the sound had come from.

"Who's firing?!" Tseng demanded as he ran.

"Wasn't me or Rude, Boss," Reno's slightly breathless voice responded.

"Elena, report!" There was no response.

Tseng winced. That meant that in all likelihood Elena was down. He had thought that he would be beside her in time before the fog breached the wall. But obviously something had arrived before the fog. And Elena had been alone to face it.

_Keep the guilt feelings for later, Tseng. You don't have time for that luxury right now._

In the villa both Rufus and Cloud heard the interchange over the radio. Rufus suddenly spun around and left the kitchen to enter a small room off of the hallway to the kitchen. The room turned out to be a study and Rufus picked up the phone that was there and punched in a number.

"There might be casualties here, Doctor." he said when whoever was at the other end answered. Come immediately."

He hung up. "I have a doctor on call 24 hours a day when I'm here at the villa," he said to Cloud's quizzical look, "the man is only a few blocks away and will be here within moments. The guards know to let him pass."

Rufus strode past Cloud and went up the stairs where he returned to the glass doors inside his bedroom. Cloud was beginning to feel like a third wheel. He would much rather have been outside hunting whatever the danger was than in here babysitting Rufus Shinra. But he had agreed to do so and he would keep his word.

"Look," Rufus said grimly, gesturing out the glass door.

Cloud joined him and peered through the glass. The scene below looked peaceful in the moonlight giving no indication that something frightening had just happened.

"What?" Cloud asked.

"Look over the wall. What do you see?"

"I don't see anything," Cloud began in the patient are-you-going-to-tell-me-what's-wrong voice when he suddenly exclaimed, "The fog! It's gone!"

Rufus smiled dryly. "Yes, it's all gone. Just like that. Interesting wouldn't you say?"

Elena stared appalled at the form that she had first taken for Vincent Valentine. Although the creature had jerked at the impact of the bullets she had fired at it, it still stood upright and after a few seconds it resumed advancing upon her. Elena stood her ground, feet apart and body braced as she fired again. This time she actually saw the bullets strike the creature and her eyes widened as she saw the holes from the bullets close up within seconds as though they had never existed. Even the cloth had closed up.

The creature stopped its advance for a moment and underwent a transformation. The clothes and form of Vincent Valentine melted together into one multi-colored blob. Then the colors rolled inward, making the blob a shiny uniformed black. Six appendages abruptly shot out from the bottom of the creature, extended outward and hardened before Elena's eyes. The appendages shot downward and effortlessly lifted the upper mass up off the ground.

_Legs. It just made itself six legs. What in Shiva's name IS this thing?_

Elena fired again and again watching the bullets being sucked into the creature's mass leaving no trace of their passage. As guns were clearly not effective against the creature, Elena shoved her gun back into her holster and took a few seconds to consider her options. In the background she could hear the voices of her fellow Turks frantically communicating with each other but she didn't dare take the time to pick the radio up.

Instead Elena pressed an area of her suit sleeve and then flexed her arm a certain way and a knife ejected from the sheath concealed up her sleeve and slid down into her hand. As soon as she had a grasp on it, Elena lunged forward and swung her arm in a downward arc, slashing the creature from top to bottom. And snarled in frustration as the gash closed up as cleanly as the bullet holes had done. If the creature had any interior organs then its metamorphing skin protected them from any harm by absorbing any damage.

Elena stepped back to make some space for another assault. This time she punched the knife forward, hoping to stab past the layer of protection that the creature had, her own muscles keeping the force constant so that the blade would not be slowed as the bullets had been.

The knife point struck the creature and to Elena's shock there was no resistance. The knife vanished into the creature and before Elena could react, her arm up to her shoulder also went into the creature. At first it felt as though she had struck gelatin and she tried to move her hand around in an effort to wound the thing with the blade. When that had no effect Elena braced herself and tried to pull her arm back. At that very moment agonizing pain shot through her entire arm. It felt as though she had plunged her arm into a bucket of pure acid. Elena screamed and pulled but she could not free herself.

Suddenly there was an arm around her waist and another arm under her shoulder and she was being forcefully tugged backward. Out of the corner of her eye, Elena saw crimson hair and knew that it was Reno who had hold of her.

"Come on ya motherfucker, let go o' her!" Reno snarled.

Elena's arm came free so suddenly that both she and Reno were propelled backward. They both managed to keep their feet however and Reno let go of her to lunge at the creature.

"Reno!" Elena cried. "Bullets or blades don't affect it!" She dropped to the ground and clutched her wounded arm, surprised that she still even had an arm. The cloth on her arm was shredded and at first glance it looked as though her skin had been shredded as well. Droplets of blood began staining the ground.

Reno had that feral expression on his face that she had seen before, an expression he took on whenever he headed into close combat. He lifted his EMR and, taking heed of Elena's words, swiped the rod across the ebony skin of the creature rather than striking or stabbing it. He was rewarded by electricity arcing across the creature in a satisfying light display. The creature emitted a sound so shrill that it hurt Reno's ears but he touched it with the rod again.

The creature fell back. Across its skin could be seen livid burn marks. The marks kept shifting, rolling up and down as though the creature was trying to rotate them inward but was unable to do so. Reno lunged at the creature again and it skipped backward out of his reach. Then it began scuttling away across the rocks of the garden path heading towards the ocean.

Reno glanced back and saw his partner kneeling by Elena, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Rude! Take Elena back to the villa before she bleeds ta death. I'm goin' after that sonofabitch!"

Rude raised his head, "Careful, Reno. Don't do anything stupid." He gently pulled Elena up onto her feet.

"Ah nuts," Reno said in disgust and then ran after the creature.

Rude swiftly used his belt to form a tourniquet around Elena's upper arm just above the wounds. He kept hold of it as they made their way back to the villa. Tseng came upon them and glanced at Elena's wounded arm then up at her face.

"It's some kind of creature," she answered his unspoken question. It can take on any form it chooses apparently. And if that wasn't bad enough, bullets and blades don't affect it. But electricity does. Reno chased it off with his rod. He's after it now."

Tseng nodded, his mind already devising strategy based on the information given. "Rude, go after Reno. You already know approximately where he's gone. I'll get Elena back to the villa. And if electricity is one of the few things that affects this thing I'm going to have to get EMRs for all of us."

Rude nodded and quickly vanished down the path. Tseng turned to Elena who was biting her lip nervously. "I'm close enough to the villa to make my way there on my own, Sir." she said, "You don't have to help me."

Tseng sighed. "Elena, I'm already returning to the villa. We need different kinds of weaponry to deal with this threat and the sooner I can order them to be shipped here, the better. And from the way you're losing blood I don't think we have time to discuss the matter."

Elena felt her face go hot. She further embarrassed herself by starting to sway. The loss of blood was making her dizzy. Tseng ended the conversation by simply picking her up and carrying her to the villa.

As they entered the villa, they met the doctor who had just come in through the front door. He took one look at Elena's arm and hurried down a hallway where he opened a door and turned on the lights. Inside was a complete medical station, equipped with the finest medical equipment that money could buy. The doctor was envious of the mini-clinic and wished that he could have one of his own but he did not feel comfortable enough with Rufus Shinra to request one.

Tseng placed Elena on the exam table and stood impassively while the doctor cut away the remaining tatters of Elena's uniform. It revealed that her arm was badly slashed and already the white cloth of the exam table was soaking up her blood.

"She needs surgery and immediately," the doctor said. The bleeding must be stopped. Get my nurse here. I'll begin the procedures in the meantime. But it looks pretty straightforward, just a need to clamp a couple of arteries and then a low level cure spell. Tomorrow I'll do a full level cure spell and then she should be able to do light duties."

Tseng nodded and left the room. Elena stared at the ceiling and bit her lip again. The doctor tightened the tourniquet and gave her a reassuring smile. "Now don't you worry my dear. Everything will be fine. We'll just stop that bleeding and sew up the wounds then a few days from now you'll be as good as new."

Elena wished that she could believe him.

After calling for the doctor's nurse and making a mental note to tell the doctor to bring his nurse with him the next time, Tseng called the office in Edge and told them to ship several EMRs immediately at top priority. He closed his cellphone then took out the radio.

"Reno? Report. What is your status?"

"Pissed off," the answer came back immediately.

Tseng's eyebrow rose. "Do you think you could elaborate a bit?"

"The thing's gone. I chased it ta the beach and it went inta the water. And guess what it did then?"

Tseng rubbed his forehead and wondered if he ever was going to get any sleep. "I'm not in the mood for guessing games, Reno. Just tell me what it did."

"It made itself a couple o' fins and swam off down inta the sea like a big fat fish. And since I don't have fins or gills for that matter, I couldn't follow it."

Tseng was silent for a moment.

_What an interesting creature. If it wasn't for the probability of it having something to do with these disappearances, I'd call for a biological team to capture it for study. Actually I may still do that once this is all over._

"OK, Reno. Both you and Rude report back here."

"Will do, Boss. Um..Boss? How's Laney doin'?"

"The doctor is going to do surgery to close the wounds. He didn't sound as though he thought it was going to be hard to do however."

"So that's good, huh?"

"Yes, Reno, that's good. I've sent for more EMRs from Edge so that we'll all be equipped with them since for now that seems to be the only weapon that has any effect on that thing."

"That's good, Sir," Reno's voice responded, "'Cause otherwise we're gonna end up somethin's lunch."

The radio went silent and Tseng returned it to his pocket with a sigh. A movement out of the corner of his eye made him turn his head to find Rufus standing in the doorway of the livingroom. Just behind him, Tseng could see Cloud Strife who was looking very disgruntled.

"Tseng, I have to speak with you," Rufus said, "it's important." The blond glanced behind him at Strife. "Alone."

Tseng rose. "Very well, Sir. Cloud you can make yourself comfortable in the other room can't you?"

He was a bit taken aback by the glare that Cloud shot in his direction.

_Now what?_

"No I'm not going to make myself comfortable in the other room, Tseng," Cloud said tensely. The man was clearly angry. "I am going outside and look for Vincent, whom everyone else seems to have forgotten about."

Tseng mentally slapped his forehead. "Efrit! Cloud I'm sorry, you're right I forgot about Valentine while getting Elena back here."

Tseng raised the radio to his lips. "Reno!"

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Forget about reporting back here. I want you and Rude to search for Vincent Valentine. Considering that that thing took on his form, he might be injured. Cloud will be joining the search."

"Oh great," Reno responded with a definite lack of enthusiasm.

Tseng replaced the radio in his pocket. Cloud nodded at him then strode out of the room, the huge sword swaying on his back. Tseng then turned his attention to Rufus.

"You wanted to speak to me, Sir...I mean, Rufus?"

"It's not working, Tseng. Strife being my bodyguard."

"That is the important matter you wished to speak to me about?"

"No, I just thought I might as well make that clear."

"Actually Sir, I am thinking of asking Cloud to aid us in hunting down this creature. Elena should recover sufficiently to stay here at the villa and protect you. I will arm her with an EMR once the ones I ordered arrive and it seems that it doesn't take much to drive this creature away if you have one. Of course it all depends on what the doctor says and I'm sure that she will need at least a couple of days rest due to blood loss ..."

"What creature are you talking about?", Rufus suddenly demanded, "And what was that about EMRs? I think you need to make a report to me, Tseng."

Tseng suddenly realized that Rufus knew absolutely nothing about what had happened. He quickly filled the blond in on the situation. The corner of Rufus' lip was curled when he finished and Tseng felt a sudden apprehension. It often wasn't a good thing when Rufus smiled in such a fashion.

Tseng took a deep breath. "It is my recommendation that you return to Edge, Sir." Tseng said and waited for the explosion.

To his surprise it did not come. The smile did vanish from Rufus' lips but he remained completely calm. "I'm certain that you want me to return to Edge because you think I will be safe there, correct?"

Tseng eyed his boss suspiciously. "What do you know that I don't know, Rufus?"

"I just received a call from the Edge office. There have been strange fogs sighted a few miles away from Edge. Those who witnessed the fogs personally have described them as very thick, moving quickly, and looking as though there were things moving around inside it."

For a few seconds, Tseng didn't respond. Then he put his hand up to his eyes and rubbed them wearily. Rufus gestured for him to sit down and Tseng did on the edge of the couch and rubbed his eyes again. He felt the cushion give a little as Rufus came and sat down beside him.

"Tseng? Has it occurred to you how strange it is that we should be..ah..visited the very first night we arrive here?" The blond's voice was curiously soft.

Tseng took his hand away from his eyes and regarded Rufus. In the dim light he could see the faintest of glow in Rufus' eyes. The sign of mako infusion. He wondered, not for the first time, whether it was that that gave Rufus the strength to be able to fire a sawed off shotgun one-handed. Yet he also knew that whatever Mako infusion that Rufus had received had been a slight one.

"I believe there is a sentient plan behind all this," he finally answered Rufus' question.

"Do you think Shin-Ra is being targeted?"

"Sir, you are Shin-Ra. If Shin-Ra is being targeted then you are being targeted."

Rufus smiled a thin-lipped smile. He remained silent for several moments apparently lost in thought. One hand picked up a lock of Tseng's hair and rubbed it between thumb and forefinger. Tseng blinked in surprise but as Rufus did not even seem aware of what he was doing, the Wutaian said nothing.

"Would you say that I am a manipulative person, Tseng?" Rufus suddenly asked.

Tseng snorted. "Do you really want me to answer that, Rufus?"

Rufus smirked. "Well I'll answer it then. Yes, yes I am a manipulative person, Tseng. And do you know something? I absolutely hate it when someone tries to manipulate me and succeeds."

"Rufus is this going anywhere?"

"Hush, I'm not in the habit of talking aimlessly and you know it. I have been manipulated, Tseng. This whole thing was meant to draw the Turks away from me. Whoever is behind this knew that I wouldn't let an opportunity to cleanse Shin-Ra's reputation escape me. They just didn't anticipate that I would come here with you."

Rufus suddenly realized that he was playing with Tseng's hair and hastily dropped the strands. Tseng had to repress the smile that nearly broke out on his face as he saw a faint redness sweep up the blond's face.

Rufus coughed. "I would be very much surprised if there are reports of fog near Edge after this night." he said, trying to keep his voice even.

"Yes. They know that you're here now, Sir."

There was a note of bleakness in Tseng's voice. Rufus turned to face him. The Wutaian looked exhausted. Shadows were beginning to appear under his eyes.

"You need sleep," Rufus said.

Tseng laughed bitterly. "I doubt if I will have much opportunity in the next few days."

"Tseng you'll be no good if you collapse from exhaustion."

"Sir, I am hardly at that stage yet."

"Will you stop calling me Sir when we're alone?" Rufus' voice had an aggrieved tone in it.

Tseng smiled. "Yes, Rufus," he said in a mock meek voice. Before Rufus could respond, Tseng yawned, and leaned his head down in an effort to hide it. When he sat back up his hair was slightly disheveled, framing his face instead of being neatly tucked behind his ears. Tseng closed his eyes.

"Why don't you stretch out here just for a few hours? And don't tell me it's not appropriate damn it," he added as Tseng opened his mouth. "You didn't get hardly any sleep last night and now tonight you're not getting any sleep."

Rufus gently brushed Tseng's hair back behind his ears. The Wutaian's eyes opened and he regarded Rufus blearily. "Just stretch out here," Rufus said softly. "You can't really do anything until those EMRs arrive can you? So take a few hours of sleep while you can."

Tseng paused for a few seconds then shifted over to the end of the couch. Rufus stood up so the Wutaian could swing his legs up. The Turk rubbed at his forehead.

"Another headache?" Rufus asked.

Tseng nodded. "It will go away in a while."

Rufus sat down beside Tseng and put his fingers on the Wutaian's forehead. "I'll massage your forehead until you fall asleep," he said.

"Sir...I mean, Rufus, you don't have to do that..."

"Shut up Tseng."

The Turk fell silent. After a few moments he opened his eyes. "Rufus?"

"Yes, Tseng?"

Tseng regarded Rufus for a couple of minutes. Just when Rufus was about to pose his question again, the Wutaian picked up Rufus' right hand and lightly brushed his lips across the inside of the blond's wrist. "Thank you," he said.

Rufus' eyes widened. "T..tseng?"

Tseng smiled wearily. "I am not oblivious, Rufus," he said softly. "Your safety is always my main concern." The Turk closed his eyes. "Losing you would be ... unbearable."

Rufus Shinra for one of the few times in his life was taken totally off guard and it took him several seconds to regain his equilibrium. Once he had though he hesitated a moment then leaned down and gently kissed Tseng's lips.

It was only a small kiss and Rufus straightened almost immediately, watching nervously to see what the Wutaian's reaction would be.

When Tseng only smiled, Rufus could breathe again. Suddenly the radio crackled in Tseng's pocket.

"Boss?" It was Reno. Tseng groaned, opened his eyes and shifted so he could get the radio out of his pocket.

"Yes, Reno."

"We found Valentine."

Tseng sat up, his weariness momentarily forgotten.

"Where? And what is his condition?"

"He was shoved under one o' the hedges. As for his condition...well, the doc's gonna have another job ta do."


	8. Chapter 8 I Won't Be Taken for a Fool

**A/N: **I profusely apologize for the long hiatus. Back in March I fell and broke my right wrist in three places together with injuring my right elbow and the soft tissue of my right arm. For weeks I was literally unable to write at all then when I was able to write again it took me a long time to get back into this story. I am far from satisfied with this chapter but I felt it necessary to post it anyway so that those of you who have kindly expressed an interest in the story would know that I was still breathing and still determined to finish the story. Thank you for your patience.

**Disclaimer: **Main characters and world setting are the property of Square Enix.

**Chapter Eight**

"**I Won't Be Taken for a Fool"**

Vincent Valentine lay on the examination table, his eyes closed and one side of his head caked with dried blood. The doctor was cutting away the blood stiff red bandanna that Vincent wore around his head to get at the wound. Cloud stood off to one side, his eyes dark with worry. Reno walked up to him and handed him Vincent's elaborately customized gun.

"He was holdin' it," Reno said. "It's empty. He musta put a full round inta the thing. Accordin' ta Laney though, bullets don't work on it."

Cloud nodded, not taking his eyes off the wounded gunslinger.

_It must have hit him fast then if he didn't have time to bring out even the Gallian Beast once it was clear that the bullets were having no affect._

The doctor finished cutting away the bandanna and handed the bloody cloth to his nurse who promptly slid it into a plastic bag and sealed it. Cloud's eyebrows rose.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"Hmmmm?" the doctor glanced at Cloud and saw the direction of his gaze, "oh, we were told to seal away any parts of clothing that we removed from those attacked."

"The scientist," Reno spat out, "wants ta see them."

Cloud felt a chill. "What scientist?"

"The forensic scientist," Rufus' voice came from behind him and Cloud turned to face him. The blond Shin-Ra President stood as immaculately dressed as always flanked by Tseng who, although still having every hair in place, was beginning to show some signs of wear and tear.

"What kind of scientist?" Cloud demanded suspiciously. A slight smirk twitched Rufus' lips and Cloud felt an urge to growl at the sight of it.

_Damn smug bastard. I wish I could wipe that smirk off his face._

As if he could read his mind, Rufus' smirk widened. "Why Strife, you mean to tell me that you don't know what a forensic scientist does?"

Cloud clenched his fists and Tseng hastily stepped forward." It isn't what you think," he said soothingly, "Richardson examines the cloth microscopically and removes particles that have unexplained substances on them. He then examines those substances and tries to determine their chemical makeup to give us clues as to what kind of beast we're dealing with."

"Probably wants ta make one of his own," Reno muttered and Tseng glared at him.

"Reno, why don't you go and write up your report about the events of this evening."

Reno stared at the Turk leader with dismay. "What, now?"

Tseng gave him an even more intense glare. "Yes, Reno. Now."

Realizing that he was on thin ice with the Wutaian even more so than usual, Reno decided to make a hasty retreat before he was saddled with more than just report writing.

During the exchange, Rufus had continued to watch the doctor's examination of Vincent Valentine. After several moments the doctor straightened up and frowned down at the gunslinger.

"Is there a problem, Doctor?" Rufus asked.

"I don't know," the doctor said slowly.

"That's hardly reassuring," Rufus said dryly and for once Cloud had to agree with the blond. "Do you think you could be a little more specific?"

The doctor frowned at Rufus. "There is a contusion on the left frontal lobe yet the injury does not seem to be serious enough to induce coma which the patient is presently experiencing. I will have a CAT scan done to rule out any intra cranial hemorrhage of course but I don't think there will be any. Yet the patient is clearly in a coma." The doctor finished up with a tone that seemed to ask if that was specific enough.

Rufus' eyes narrowed. He could clearly detect the man's resentment and attempt to condescend to him. What was particularly galling was that Rufus could not respond to the man in the way he could have before the fall of Shin-Ra. He particularly had to be careful how he responded in front of Cloud Strife since he still wanted that alliance with Avalanche.

_The little bastard probably knows it too. He knows that I don't dare show any kind of threat to him. Shiva, it was so much easier getting things done when everybody feared for their life if they crossed you. But there's no use dwelling on that."_

Rufus smiled at the doctor though the smile definitely wasn't a warm one. "Please do the scan as quickly as possible. Whatever you need to treat Mr. Valentine will be made available to you. He is to have the best care."

The blond turned his back to the doctor before the man could respond and addressed Cloud. "If it is necessary, a Shin-Ra helicopter will transport Mr. Valentine to the hospital in Junon."

Cloud looked up at Rufus. "If he goes to the hospital, I'm going with him," he said firmly.

Rufus shrugged. "As you wish."

"He withstood all that Hojo did to him," Tseng said to Cloud, "so I am sure that he will come out of this just fine. He is a legend among the Turks and that does not happen without good reason."

Cloud nodded absently while Rufus gave Tseng a curious look. All that he really knew about Valentine was that thirty years ago he had been a Turk but apparently there was more to it than that. So the Turks considered the gunslinger to be a legend. The blond made a mental note to question Tseng as to exactly how Valentine came to be considered a legend. Turks did not give their respect lightly.

For now as it seemed that the immediate crisis was over, Rufus decided to get some rest and told his Turks to do the same. He glanced at Cloud and decided that the swordsman was far too concerned about his friend to take kindly to any suggestion of leaving him, particularly if the suggestion came from Rufus Shinra.

Pink was just beginning to show at the horizon when Rufus entered his bedroom, removed his suit coat and lay down on the bed. For several moments he did nothing but stare at the ceiling as various thoughts ran through his head. He had, had some sleep but not enough and as he drifted off, his last conscious thoughts were of Tseng and a faint smile lifted his lips.

Reno strolled into the room he shared with Rude, idly twirling his EMR. Rude was already stretched out on one of the twin beds, his sunglasses placed on the end table next to the bed. Reno sat down on the other bed and regarded his partner for a few moments.

"I need a drink," Reno finally announced.

"So get one," Rude said. "There's plenty of liquor downstairs. I wouldn't get drunk however, or Tseng'll have your hide...not to mention Rufus."

Reno sighed and then began to try to spin his EMR on its end on the floor. Rude opened one eye to see what he was doing then closed it again.

"The Boss sure has a bee in his bonnet about this case," Reno said, keeping his eyes focused on the EMR.

Rude grunted.

"They should get some o' those monster hunters in here ta take care o' this."

Rude remained silent.

"Though, I gotta say I would like ta get that bastard for hurting Laney like that. Nobody roughs up a Turk and gets away with it, right?"

There was no answer and Reno peered at his partner. "Hey Rude? Rude, you awake?"

"No," Rude said in an annoyed tone.

"Ha, ha. Very funny."

The bald man opened his eyes and fixed them on Reno. Without the sunglasses, Reno could clearly see the glare that was being directed at him.

"Reno," Rude said, "shut...up. Go do that report that Tseng told you to do." He closed his eyes again and folded his hands over his stomach.

Reno sighed, picked up his EMR and walked out of the room, turning off the light as he went. He was just too keyed up to be able to get any sleep right then. After checking on Valentine's condition and being told by Cloud that there was no change, the Turk wandered out onto the deck. The sun was lifting over the sea and Reno sat down on the deck couch. He really wasn't one for watching either sunrises or sunsets but then neither had been visible in Midgar before the city had been destroyed by Meteor and as there didn't seem to be anything better to do at the moment ... he was damned if he was going to write up a report..., the Turk decided he might as well watch it.

In the infirmary, Cloud sat by Vincent's bed watching the man's face and listening to the beep of the machine that was keeping track of the gunslinger's vital signs. Instead of the red cloth, white bandages were wound around Vincent's head and beneath those bandages on one side the hair had been shaved to the skull to enable the wound to be treated.

Cloud had never seen Vincent like this. Injured, yes but never in a coma where he was unreachable. Even in his coffin which the gunslinger still apparently felt the need to use from time to time, one had been able to wake Vincent up. Seeing him like this made Cloud both concerned for his friend and angry at whatever had done this to him.

_I came here originally as a favor to Tseng because I thought being owed a favor by the leader of the Turks would be useful in the future and because the situation looked like it could spread. But now it's personal. I'm not leaving until I find out what this is about. And take care of it._

In the softly lit infirmary the blond swordsman continued to watch the face of his friend while the beeps continued in the background.

When Rufus Shinra woke, strong sunlight was streaming in the windows. He blinked for a moment, not realizing where he was but as awareness returned he recognized his bedroom in his villa at Costa del Sol. Rufus sat up and then started in surprise when he saw that the chair near the window where Cloud had sat last night was occupied.

"Tseng! How long have you been there?"

"Only a couple of hours, Sir," Tseng answered. The dark haired man set aside the book he had been reading and rose gracefully. The signs of wear and tear that had been evident a few hours ago had entirely vanished. Tseng was as composed and well-groomed as he ever was. Rufus felt a momentary irritation as he wished that he could look as well after only a few hours of sleep but although he could function fully well, the signs of weariness had not been totally vanquished as they had been for the Wutaian.

Rufus threw back the covers and got out of bed. He quickly stripped his outer clothing off down to his boxers then took a new pair out of a drawer and headed for the bathroom. He was comfortable with Tseng seeing him in stages of undress since the Wutaian had been with him since childhood. While Rufus showered and shaved, Tseng looked out the window at the garden below where the previous night's events had occurred.

"I want you to go talk to that sheriff," Rufus said as he exited the bathroom. He opened a closet and perused a collection of suits that while all being white were of different cuts and materials. "He's holding out on us and I want to know why and what he knows that he's not telling us."

Rufus picked out a suit and tossed it on the bed then began going through shirts. "He doesn't seem to be particularly concerned with the fact that people whom he has sworn to protect are disappearing around him."

"Do you suspect that he is involved, Sir?" Tseng asked.

Rufus began getting dressed. "I suspect everyone here in this town until I know differently, " the blond said firmly. "And what happened to you calling me Rufus?"

"Force of habit," Tseng replied.

"It can be a bad thing to hold onto habits."

Tseng's lips quirked. "Only if they're bad habits, Rufus."

"If I consider it to be a bad habit, then it's a bad habit." Rufus began to comb his hair which was drying quickly.

"Of course."

Rufus grinned at Tseng's reflection in the mirror. Then his expression turned serious. He laid the comb down on the dresser then walked over to stand before Tseng, looking up into the dark eyes. Tseng rose an eyebrow quizzically.

"Find out what the hell that sheriff thinks he's playing at," Rufus said softly, "I won't be taken for a fool."

Tseng's expression turned grim. "Anyone who takes you for a fool, Rufus, would be making a serious if not fatal mistake."

Rufus smiled. "I want to keep it that way." He suddenly took hold of Tseng's lapel then raised his head and kissed Tseng firmly on the lips. When he drew back there was a faint hint of color in the Wutaian's face. Rufus smiled again.

"Did I embarrass you, Tseng?"

Tseng's face echoed Rufus' smile and before the blond could react, a hand was at the back of his neck and another at the small of his back and he was pulled forward against Tseng while a pair of lips made firm contact against his own and Tseng's tongue unimpeded slid into Rufus' mouth.

The Shin-Ra President was never sure afterward just how long the kiss lasted as he had considerable trouble at the time even keeping a coherent thought in his head. But Tseng finally drew back and fixed him with an intense look.

"Did that embarrass you, Rufus?" He asked with amusement in his voice.

It took Rufus a moment to respond. "When this is all over, Tseng, we're going to have to see just who can embarrass the other the most."

"I look forward to the challenge, Sir."

While Rufus made his way to the dining room to see what food could be had –- the servants had all but given up on regular seated meals and were simply offering a continuously changing buffet –- Tseng commandeered a car from the garage and headed to the sheriff's office.

The streets were nearly deserted as Tseng drove along. Obviously the news of the attack at the villa had gotten out. Tseng knew that Rufus would not be happy at that but there was little that could be done about it. The servants no doubt had gossiped. At one time the Shinra name would have been enough to keep any servant silent about what he or she saw but now there was no guarantee of secrecy.

The police department of Costa del Sol was still in the small, quaint tile roofed building that it had been in when the town had been only a resort. Consequently it was tiny, having no facilities for handling any major investigation. In the past if anything more complex than a brawl at one of the bars occurred, the town had simply looked to Shin-Ra to take care of it.

_Old habits die hard indeed._

Tseng parked the car then walked up to the entrance and pushed the door open. He was greeted with the smell of cheap cigarettes and old coffee. His nostrils twitched in distaste and he was reminded of the office that Reno and Rude shared in Edge. Lacking the first-class ventilation system that the Shin-Ra tower had had, the cramped office that the two Turks shared reeked of the residue of Reno's chain smoking and a faint sour smell of spilled beer. Tseng wondered how Rude put up with it. Friends and partners though they may be, the baldheaded man was far more fastidious than his partner. Which probably explained why the two did not share an apartment. They had tried sharing living quarters back when Midgar had been an actual city instead of ruins but the experience nearly ended their friendship.

Tseng decided that the odor in the Costa del Sol police department was due mainly to inadequate ventilation. Despite the climate, the building did not seem to be air conditioned and a battered ceiling fan did little more than push the stale air around without providing any relief. Perhaps the sad state of the office explained in part the sheriff's sour disposition.

During his brief perusal of the office, Tseng had been observed with much curiosity by a plump woman with teased hair that had been dyed to within an inch of its life judging by its brittle appearance. A number of faded streaks running through the hair indicated that some of the dying attempts had been less than successful.

Her clothes were of a cheap material and were at least one size too small for her, causing her flesh to bulge out or over any opening. The woman was also vigorously chewing gum which produced a continuous wet snapping sound that Tseng found particularly annoying. She sat behind a thick wooden desk that had been carved upon by various bored people. An old computer was set on the desk before her and she was desultorily pecking at the keyboard with thick fingers littered with gaudy rings.

Tseng managed to keep himself from frowning. If his department had had a receptionist Tseng would never have allowed her or him to have such a revolting appearance. First impressions were important. Reno's appearance was bad enough but at least he wasn't a receptionist.

Suppressing a shudder at the mental image of Reno as a receptionist, Tseng moved forward to the woman's desk. She tilted her head and looked up at him while continuing to chew her gum. Suddenly she smiled coquettishly at him. Tseng inwardly groaned.

_Oh Shiva, she's decided to flirt with me. Just what I need._

"May I help you, sir?" the woman said, putting a slight emphasis on the word help.

Tseng kept his expression impassive. There was nothing to be gained by allowing the woman to see how much she disgusted him.

"Is Sheriff Haggard available?"

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No but it is necessary that I see him." Tseng removed a thin small box from an inner coat pocket and extracted a business card from it which he handed to the receptionist.

The woman took it with a certain awe, apparently being presented with business cards was not a familiar experience to her. She peered at it. "Mr...ah...zang?"

Tseng winced at her mangling of his name. "Tseng," he corrected her gently.

"Zen" she said.

_Close enough._

He nodded. "Please tell the Sheriff I wish to speak to him regarding an attack on the Shinra villa."

The woman's eyes widened. She rose from the desk and quickly vanished down a nearby hallway. When she returned several minutes later, there was a bright splash of red upon both her cheeks.

"The sheriff will see you, Mr. Tseng," she said, then paused and leaned forward in a conspiring manner, "he's not in a good mood, I'm afraid."

Tseng didn't respond and the woman led the way down the hallway with an air of disappointment. Tseng followed her and mentally prepared himself for what he was certain would be a tedious experience.

While Tseng headed for his interview with the sheriff, back at the villa Cloud was continuing his vigil beside Vincent. The blond was leaning back in his chair eyeing the opposite wall but not really seeing it. An empty coffee cup was on the end table next to him. He didn't think he could possibly drink another cup of coffee.

Cloud sighed and repositioned himself in the chair, trying without success to ease the kinks out of his back without having to actually stand up.

His heart nearly stopped when Vincent suddenly sat bolt upright and yelled out, "The FOOL!!"


	9. Chapter 9 If It Was Something Concrete

**A/N:** Yes this story is still active. I am sorry for the long delay in posting this. I meant to post it last week but there has been a family crisis and I was unable to post it until now. My thanks to the people who have expressed interest in this story. It WILL be finished.

**Disclaimer: **Characters and world setting are the property of Square Enix.

**Hojo Redux**

**Chapter 9**

**If It Was Something Concrete ...**

Tseng paused just inside the office door. The office itself though reasonably sized had a battered look to it. The walls were in need of paint and the two corners on the outside wall had waterstains. There was no carpeting on the floor and the varnish on the hardwood had worn off in several places.

But what was most remarkable about the office was that it had absolutely nothing to give it a personal touch. There were no pictures or ornaments hung on the walls, not even a calendar. The end table beside a worn couch held only a plain heavy glass ashtray. And the desk which dominated the room had upon it only papers and a computer.

There was nothing at all to give any hint as to the personality of the man whose office it was. Tseng found the office aesthetically unappealing. He had thought Reno's and Rude's office to be tasteless in its decor (he had, had to order Reno to remove the girly calendar for being unprofessional) but at least their office showed that living, breathing people occupied it. This office could have been an abandoned one.

Nevertheless the office did have an occupant and that occupant was now glaring at Tseng from behind the desk.

Tseng seated himself on one of the uncomfortable wooden chairs that stood before Haggard's desk. The Turk crossed one knee over the other and removed a cigarette case from a breast pocket. Idly he removed one cigarette, returned the case to its pocket and took out an elegantly carved lighter. Once the cigarette was lit and the lighter in turn put away, Tseng sat back and cooly eyed Haggard from behind the thin stream of smoke that rose to the ceiling.

Haggard's scowl became more pronounced as he watched the Turk make himself at home in the sheriff's office. "Are you comfortable now, Tseng?" he snarled.

The Wutaian's expression did not change. "Not really," he replied, "but then you would be disappointed if I was, wouldn't you? Tell me, Sheriff, do you use your own office to interrogate suspects? There must be a reason why it's so ... stark."

Tseng made a show of visually inspecting every part of the office before letting his gaze rest on the Sheriff again. "Perhaps you think starkness denotes strength. However too much can have a souring effect on one's own disposition."

Haggard pressed his lips together but before he could respond, Tseng spoke again in a suddenly sharp voice.

"We need to talk, Sheriff Haggard."

While Tseng and Haggard began their verbal crossing of swords, outside at the receptionist's desk the door opened and a broad shouldered, brown-haired man in a short sleeve shirt and tan slacks both of which had seen better days, entered.

The receptionist's face lit up and she grinned. "Why hello, Pete!" she called out to the man.

The man smiled wanly at the woman in return. "Hi there, Megan. You got that boyfriend of yours to give you a diamond ring yet?"

She giggled. "Not yet, but I'm working on him."

Pete closed the door behind him and advanced into the room. "Saw a strange car out front. We got a visitor?"

The receptionist nodded. "One of them Turk guys from Shin-Ra," she bent forward in a conspiratorial manner, "and I think it's the head Turk guy. Wutaian. Good looking but not real friendly."

Pete's face took on a sudden blank expression. "Is that so," he said and looked down the corridor that led to the Sheriff's office.

The grin suddenly vanished from the woman's face. "Now you listen here, Pete Shaw, don't you go messing in things that don't concern you."

Pete returned his attention to the receptionist. "Now what makes you think I'm going to do that?"

"I know that look on your face," Megan replied. She lowered her voice and spoke intensely. "Pete, I know you and me do a lot of kidding around but I'm serious this time...real serious. Don't cross the Sheriff, Pete. He hasn't been the same since that thing was in the sky. He's changed. Not that he ever was the friendly sort but now ..." Her voice broke and she unconsciously clenched her fists. "He scares me," she finished in a whisper.

The man patted her shoulder. "It's ok, Megan, don't you go worrying about me ...damn!" he suddenly exclaimed, "I left that report I need you to type up in my car. I'll go get it."

The change of topic distracted her as he had hoped it would. She suddenly frowned, "I wish they'd get around to replacing that no-good Jenny so I can stop being a secretary for all you guys," she said annoyed.

Pete paused as he was opening the outer door. "Now Megan, you know how you get a kick out of the candy and flowers the guys give you to say thanks."

She giggled but as the door closed behind Pete, she shot a troubled look down the corridor towards the Sheriff's office and shivered.

Inside the office, Haggard was a mass of barely contained rage. "Are you accusing my people of being incompetent?" he demanded.

"I don't know, Tseng replied calmly. "I only know that certain quite obvious details seem to have been left out of the reports you gave me. Perhaps if I speak to those people who were actually on duty those nights ..."

"Oh so it's me you're accusing of being incompetent!"

Tseng sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I am not your enemy, Sheriff Haggard," he said quietly. "I do not care for fame and glory, I am not here to steal your thunder or interfere with the way you run your department." The Turk lowered his hand. "I and my people are here simply to solve a mystery. If you have a problem with that then I suggest you take it up with your mayor who was the one who requested our presence."

The deepening of the scowl on Haggard's face indicated to Tseng that the man had probably already registered his objections with the mayor and had most likely been overruled.

Tseng's voice remained calm but its tone became even sharper. "I really don't want to conclude that the omissions were deliberate, Sheriff Haggard. That would not look good for you."

Haggard sat upward in his chair, ramrod straight against its back.

"Everything I considered important is in the folders I gave you, Tseng. You don't like it, too damn bad. Now I have a police department to run so unless you have something worth my time, I'd appreciate it if you'd get your ass out of here!"

Tseng rose smoothly from the chair. He again bowed slightly. "I'm sure that we will be speaking again, Sheriff Haggard," he said and then without waiting for a reply from the sheriff, the Wutaian turned, stubbed his cigarette out in the heavy glass ashtray and left the room, closing the door gently behind him.

He was frowning slightly as he walked down the corridor towards the main entrance. When he stepped into the room where the receptionist was making an effort to look busy, Pete Shaw stepped in front of him.

"Mr. Tseng?" he asked.

Tseng stopped and raised his eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I'm Pete Shaw. I just wanted to say that I'm glad that Mr. Shinra is helping us with this investigation and I wish you all the luck in finding out what's been happening."

The man extended his right hand and Tseng shook hands with him.

"Thank you," Tseng replied. "I'm pleased that someone at least is glad that we're here."

The man simply nodded and then quickly walked away. Tseng let him go and continued towards the door. Although the receptionist had stopped even pretending to be typing on the computer, he ignored her and pushed the door open to be greeted with air that already was beginning to turn sultry.

Tseng quickly got into the car, turned the ignition and drove out of the parking lot. He drove for a few blocks until he was out of sight of the station then he pulled over to the curb.

Fully opening his right hand, Tseng contemplated the tightly folded paper that had been slipped to him in the handshake of the young officer. He carefully unfolded it and spread it out. Written in tiny cramped letters was an address and the words, "back right booth". That was all.

Tseng pursed his lips and he put the paper into his pocket. There was the chance that it was a trap of course but there was also the chance of getting some much needed information. Tseng decided that it was worth the risk.

Since he had a good knowledge of Costa del Sol at least as it had been before Meteor and since the address was a place that he already knew, Tseng lost no time in driving to it. It was a small café. He parked his car around the corner from its entrance and made a careful inspection of the street as he walked back. There was no one else on the street. His trained eyes could detect no sign that anyone had followed him.

The café definitely was not an establishment frequented by either middle class tourists or the jet set. It was a local hang out, small and dark with wood paneling on the lower parts of the walls and dingy hanging ceiling lights that barely managed to pierce the gloom.

It was also an excellent place to have a meeting with someone that you didn't want to be seen with. Tseng followed the instructions in the note and made his way to the furthest booth on the right. The café itself was mainly empty. Tseng did not know if that was due to the fact that it was now well after lunch or to the nervousness everyone had regarding the disappearances.

The booth was empty. Tseng slid into it, making sure that he faced the direction of the entrance. Turk training made it a habit for any Turk to try to observe all entrances and for keeping his back against the wall so to speak.

Barely had he settled himself in the booth when a form came out of the shadows. Tseng's hand flew to the inside of his jacket where his gun was holstered. He kept it there until he had identified the form as being Pete Shaw and the other man had slid into the booth opposite him.

"Keep your hands upon the table, please," Tseng said cooly.

Shaw snorted but did what he was told. Tseng in turn removed his hand from the inside of his jacket and folded his hands upon the tabletop.

"Cautious man, aren't you, Tseng," Shaw said.

"One has to be in my line of business," the Wutaian replied.

Shaw nodded. "One has to be in my line of business as well. Which is why we're talking here instead of at the police station."

"Really?" Tseng murmured. "Why should you fear speaking at the police station, Mr. Shaw?"

Before Shaw could respond, a wizened old man with scars on his face approached the booth. Around his waist was tied a cloth that at one time had been white but which was now faded to a dingy gray. In his hands, the old man held a pencil and pad.

Shaw barely glanced at him. "Coffee for me, Frank, he said. He looked questioningly at Tseng.

"Coffee for me as well please," Tseng said in response to the unspoken question.

The old man nodded, wrote the order down on the notepad and then shuffled off. Tseng watched him as he disappeared into the back.

"You don't have to worry about Frank," Shaw said, "Him and me go way back. When I was a rookie cop I gave his grandkid a break. He was a good kid but he'd gotten in with the wrong crowd and got himself addicted to mako. Instead of throwing the book at him, I got him into a treatment center. Kid got off of mako, turned his life around, yada, yada, yada. Ever since then Frank's been grateful to me."

Tseng turned back to Shaw. "What exactly did you want to speak to me about, Mr. Shaw?"

"I seen those reports that Haggard gave you."

"And?"

"They're missing some things."

"Yes I know. He left out everything having to do with an unnatural fog the nights of the disappearances," Tseng said.

Shaw snorted again. "Hell the fog's the least of it! He left out the fact that there were other disappearances. We lost three of our men investigating these disappearances, Tseng. Why do you think the mayor called you guys in? He didn't want to lose any more of his police force."

Frank reappeared at this moment and set down the coffee cups together with a carafe of coffee. He filled the cups, set the carafe back down and then left. Tseng picked up his cup sniffed at it and then took a sip of the hot liquid. Replacing the cup on the table, he looked up at Shaw.

"Why do you think, Sheriff Haggard would leave out the fact that he lost three of his people?"

Shaw let out a deep sigh. "Hell I don't know. The guy's been really weird ever since that Meteor thing was in the sky."

"In what way?"

"Well...he's never been what you call a socializing type but at least he use to be polite. Say hello to people, that sort of thing. But lately he's been hostile as hell and so damn secretive."

Tseng pulled out a notepad of his own. "Tell me everything about the disappearance of your colleagues," he said. "Leave nothing out, no matter how trivial it might seem."

Shaw's eyes took on a faraway look as he ventured back through his memories.

"The first disappearance we treated as a routine missing person case. It was a guy named Roger Barnes, worked as a plumber...married with two kids. Wife woke up the one morning and he was gone. Claimed nothing had been wrong between them, nothing seemed to be bothering him. Of course we took that with somewhat of a grain of salt...families of missing people often say there was no reason for the person to leave of their own free will and then it turns out that the person had someone on the side or was dipping into the workplace safe or something like that."

Tseng nodded but said nothing although he knew the details of the people who had gone missing. But he wanted to hear it from someone who had actually been on the case before the Turks had been asked to come in so he remained silent and let Shaw continue.

"We had nothing on that disappearance when another came in. Didn't think much of it at the time. The town's been growing since Midgar fell. Lot of new people moving in...there's been some trouble."

Shaw took a sip of his coffee and went on. "Then the third one happened. And the coin dropped. Three disappearances all at night when the person was supposedly sleeping. No signs of forced entry. Nothing heard. Nothing disturbed. We began to wonder if we had some kind of serial killer on our hands 'cept we weren't even finding any bodies. And there was a fourth, a fifth, a sixth one. The public began to notice and they began to panic."

Shaw looked at Tseng. "And then we got a witness."

Tseng started. "A witness? Haggard's reports mention nothing of a witness!"

Shaw nodded. His lips twisted. "Interesting ain't it," he said softly. "Haggard interviewed the witness himself. He never told anyone else what the witness said. And he never turned in a transcript of the interview. He said access was on a need to know basis."

"And he claimed that those of his people who were actively investigating the disappearances didn't need to know?" Tseng's tone of voice was incredulous. "And you all accepted that?"

"Hell no, we didn't accept it!" Shaw was clearly stung by the implication. His voice lowered. "Especially Jake. No way in hell did Jake accept it!"

There was a moment's silence. Tseng could tell that painful memories were passing through Shaw's mind. Eventually he gently prodded, "Jake?"

Shaw raised his head. "Jake Morrison. Jake was a good cop. He knew the town, knew the people. He didn't have any family so he made the town his family. Even the two bit crooks respected Jake. Guy was a bulldog. Tenacious. Once he had his teeth in something, he never let go. Not even if ordered to. Especially if ordered to. He kept pressing Haggard for explanations. Told him it was crazy for him to keep details from us. Threatened to go to the mayor about it. 'Course that threat didn't mean anything because the mayor is scared shitless of Haggard."

"Finally he snuck off and talked to the witness himself. Haggard was livid when he found out. Jake didn't care. He got the info he needed to help protect the town and that's all that Jake ever cared about."

"You keep referring to Mr. Morrison in the past tense," Tseng murmured. "What happened to him?"

Shaw paused again. He lifted his coffee cup to his lips and took a sip. Tseng recognized the gesture for what it was, a stalling tactic. But intuition told him that the stall was the result of something very painful that Shaw was reluctant to bring up rather than any desire to be evasive. Therefore the Turk did not press him but patiently waited until he was ready to continue.

"That same night after Jake talked to the witness," Shaw began again, his voice so soft that Tseng had to lean forward in order to catch all of the words, "We got sent out on a special patrol. I could see that Jake knew something. He had this look in his eye. But when I asked him what was up, he just said not here. He didn't want to talk in the station."

"As soon as we were out on the street, Jake got a text message from some street kid that he had taken under his wing. Kid said he was in trouble, needed Jake right away. Jake texts back, where? He gets back an address. Some construction site. Jake went down into the construction site and never came back out. Hasn't been seen since."

This time there was evasion in Shaw's eyes.

_He's not telling all of it. He's holding back. But why? He's the one who set up this meeting._

Tseng took a sip of his coffee and grimaced as he realized that it was cold. He eyed Shaw.

"Were you a friend of Mr. Morrison's," he asked gently.

Shaw closed his eyes. "He was my partner, my senior partner."

_Ah, that explains it. The hesitation. What he has to tell is especially painful for him. Unfortunately I don't have time anymore to wait for him to speak when he's ready._

"You were there that night, weren't you, Mr. Shaw? You saw what happened."

Shaw shuddered. He kept his eyes closed and began speaking in a monotone almost as though he were reciting from a script he had memorized.

"There was a big pit for the building foundation," he began, "There was a chain link fence around the site but there was a gate and the gate was open. Jake called out for the kid but there was no answer. He told me to stay at the top of the pit while he started down the ramp with his flashlight on."

Shaw swallowed heavily. Tseng didn't make a sound not wanting to interrupt.

"The pit was a deep one. I could see his flashlight beam but I couldn't see him very well. He kept calling out for the kid. There still wasn't any answer. Then all of a sudden the flashlight beam went down, I could see it bouncing down the ramp. Jake started swearing."

Shaw opened his eyes and stared at Tseng. There was anguish in those eyes.

"I...I made a joke. I said to him, what's the matter, Jake, trip over your own feet? And he said no, that someone had knocked the flashlight out of his hand. Only I hadn't seen anyone... Jake was mad, he said Cargo ... that was the kid's name ... Cargo if this is your idea of a joke, I'll skin you alive. Then I heard him say, what the fuck? And then...and then..."

Beads of sweat broke out on Shaw's forehead. Tseng quietly removed the coffee cup from Shaw's hand as he could see the man's knuckles growing white while gripping it and the Turk feared that the policeman was going to shatter the cup.

"He began to scream," Shaw continued, his voice sounding hoarse as though he had been yelling his words instead of uttering them barely above a whisper. "Screaming and firing his gun over and over. It was the screaming that did it for me. Jake was the most fearless guy I ever knew and yet there he was screaming his head off. All I could think of was Shiva!, what's happening? **What is he seeing?**"

"I disobeyed his orders. I ran down the ramp...tried to at any rate. It was black as pitch down there, the lights on the fence didn't do shit for lighting up that hole. I kept falling. I should have called for backup. That's standard procedure...why the hell didn't I call for backup?"

"Then I was finally at the bottom. I was yelling for Jake but there wasn't any answer. He'd stopped screaming. He wasn't making a sound. And ... and that was worse. The quiet. It was worse."

Shaw sucked in a deep breath, fortifying himself for what was coming next.

"I swung the beam of my flashlight around. And then I saw...I saw Jake. Only...only..."

The man's eyes were wide. He wasn't seeing Tseng anymore or the café that they were in. He was back in that pit.

"It was only half of him. There was this...this thing. A big, black blob of something, I don't know what. And it had him. It had him and half of him was inside this blob thing like it was absorbing him."

The hands which had been grasping a coffee cup so tightly a moment ago were now clutched around each other. Shaw was breathing heavily. He stared down at the table.

"I kept the light on it. And I pulled my gun. And I shot at it. I shot at the other side of it **away** from Jake."

The eyes lifted and were now staring at Tseng with dreadful intensity.

"I swear...I shot at the side away from Jake. Only...only that thing swerved and...the shots...the bullets...they hit...they didn't hit it. The bullets...hit...they hit... oh sweet Shiva, they hit **Jake**. I saw them hit him. I saw his blood spurting from them. And then that...that thing just sucked him right in and he was gone."

"And then I ran. I ran up the ramp, I swear I don't even know how I made it and as soon as I reached the car, I got the hell out of there. I must have drove for hours just shaking...just shaking."

Tears were now streaming down Shaw's cheeks. Tseng reached out and gently laid his hand on the man's arm.

"Steady," Tseng said quietly.

Shaw sucked in another huge breath and slowly nodded.

"And you know what I did then, Tseng?"

The Turk shook his head.

"I lied. I told them that Jake had asked me to drop him off at home, said he wasn't feeling well. And that's what I told Haggard. I told him I didn't know what happened to Jake. He didn't ask many questions. I could tell he didn't really want to talk about it. And then I went and talked to Cargo and he told me he hadn't sent any messages to Jake so I knew that it had all been a set-up."

Shaw's voice was now steady. "It had been a set-up. The other two men who disappeared? They were looking for Jake. After they disappeared, no one else was assigned to looking for Jake. That's caused talk..oh yeah it has. But no one wants to disappear like Jake did. The guys knew that he went against Haggard. If it was something concrete...something we could get our teeth into it would be different."

Shaw gave Tseng a determined look. "We're not cowards, Tseng. But this...there's something ... you're going to laugh ... but there's something evil about this that we've never faced before."

Wearily the man leaned back against the booth. "Now you know, what I know, Mr. Tseng. That's all I have to tell you."

Tseng nodded. He took money out and put it down on the table to pay for the coffee. Then he rose. Shaw remained where he was.

"Mr. Shaw," Tseng said. The cop raised his face to him. "If your partner was still alive when you shot him, you probably gave him a merciful death. It was not your fault. And I am not laughing."

A sad smile flickered on Shaw's face. "I keep telling myself that, Mr. Tseng. But it just doesn't do any good."

Tseng nodded. If their situation had been reversed, Tseng knew that it wouldn't do any good for him as well. He strode out of the café and got into his car. Shaw's account had corroborated what Elena had told them. But Shaw had also made something else clear. Sheriff Haggard was more than just a hindrance. He was an enemy.

As the Turk leader drove onto the Shinra estate, he spied Reno waiting for him outside the garage. Tseng got out of the car.

"Guess, what Boss?" Reno said. "Sleeping beauty woke up."

"I'm assuming you mean Valentine has come out of his coma," Tseng replied. "What's his condition?"

"Well apparently he yelled out somethin' according ta Strife but then he just clammed up and refused ta say anythin' more 'til ya got back. It's a good thing yer back. I think Rufus is ready ta take a pop at him with his shotgun."

Tseng sighed.

"Oh!" Reno snapped his fingers. "There is one thing that vampire boy said,"

Tseng eyed his subordinate. "And that is?" he prompted.

"He said he's got ta go ta Niebelheim."


End file.
